Planted Jokes
by The Flying Frog
Summary: Sequel to Me? Leader! Beast Boy is nearing full recuperation. Three problems are quickly coming. One: The Clown Prince of Crime. Two: Poison Ivy, and Three: the rising pressure to start dating Raven. The battle of Jokes, and Nature may destroy the city.
1. The seed of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, any characters, villains, and am in no way making a profit off of this.

Summary: _Sequel to Me? Leader!. Beast Boy is nearing the end of his recuperation and is about ready to resume hero work. Two Problems: One, Joker is in town and has possession of a bullet with Beast Boy's name on it. Two, Poison Ivy is in town, ready to kill the changeling. The Greatest Battle of Wits, Jokes, and Nature the world has ever known is on the verge of destroying the city._

* * *

Rushing down the freeway at 200 mph, a sleak silver and light blue car rushed onwards. Swerving this way and that way, missing incoming traffic by mere inches. The driver had to get there fast! He had too! Nothing could stop him, nothing at all. He was going to make it, he was going to make it! Almost there! Wait a second...what was that? A sudden Black and purple car rushed past him, using nitro up in the last stretch, just behind it was a red and white car. GAME OVER-PLAYER 3 WINS

"Dude, who is the champ? Come on, tell me, who is the champ?" Beast Boy yelled in triumph, his victory dance traveling throughout the entire common room. To spice things up, he decided to add a little something to it.

Raven opened the door, prepared to enter the common room on route to the kitchen for some herbal tea...if she hadn't seen what she had. "Beast Boy, you don't need to shake your butt at me." Turning around quickly, she rushed out of the common room. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other with growing smirks.

"You know grass stain, I guess you are a champ after all, I mean no one else has the dexterity to annoy Raven the way you do. And what was with that Bum Wiggle anyway? Smell her coming and wanted to show off?" There laughter echoed the common room to the growing embarrassed changeling's chagrin.

"Dudes! Stop it! That would never work and you know it! Not with Starfire in the kitchen anyway!" He teeth grounded and his fist shook slightly. Robin smiled up at his friend.

"Oh? Then maybe you wanted to show the rear instead of the front? Because it looks like your zipper is scared of gravity." Roaring in rage, Beast Boy left the common room, saying he was going to go train. Laughing in amusement, Cyborg and Robin gave each other a high five, before resetting the system to verse each other. "You know Rob, for a kid that still has two fingers that aren't regrown yet, he seems to be getting back in the groove quickly? Maybe we shouldn't have taken it easy on him."

Robin shook his head. "We don't need to go easy on him. He turned into a monkey if you recall. He held the controller with his good hand and used his feet to play. No need to go easy on him next time right?" The two laughed again before getting into their rivalry when they raced.

It had been approximately six and a half weeks since the Titans South had been disbanded. Beast Boy had been in the training room often in the attempt to keep in shape as he was out of commission from hero duty until his hand grew back. At the time of the Titans South disbanding, the Public was told that certain events prevented the Titans from working together and had to withdraw. The press had a field day with that one and the gossip magazines went haywire with various theories. Everyone was wrong of course, but Beast Boy got a laugh every time he heard a new rumor. Said rumors ranged from a love triangle between Beast Boy, Pantha, and Jericho to one of them killing Wildebeest. That on wasn't far off however. Due to Beast Boy's decisions when he had been made leader of the Southern Team, Wildebeest had ended up paralyzed from the waist down, and suffered extensive back damage. Beast Boy had been paying his medical expenses, and while the doctors weren't hopeful of a recovery soon, Beast Boy remained ever optimistic that the change may occur in the future.

Along with Wildebeests injuries, the rest of the Titans South had ended up with severe injuries of various conditions. Jericho had a few broken bones and thought he'd be out for awhile. But thanks to Raven, he had only just recently fully recovered. Herald had some nasty burns and other injuries, but was expected to make a full recovery in the next few days. The one that really made Beast Boy go down Guilt Road was Pantha. She suffered a concussion and now lost almost all of her memories of her life before getting into the hero work. Argent was currently living with her and helping her out. In a recent letter they were told that Pantha's memories were coming back in bits and pieces, and sometimes she would sulk for days.

Ever since Beast Boy had been taken out of commission since having his hand severed, Kid Flash had been staying in Titan's Tower temporarily. He annoyed Raven and Starfire because he entered the little prank war that had been going on nonstop since day one. Cyborg and Beast Boy were merciless in their pranking at times (although they were careful not to do anything that could cross the line ever since an accident with Beast Boy, oil, and Starfire) Speaking of which,

"Hey guys!" Startled out of their skin, Robin and Cyborg turned to find no one there. Grunting in annoyance they turned back to the TV, but couldn't see it. Kid Flash was in the way. "Would you guys mind turning this off. Jinx is coming to visit in an hour." Cyborg quickly jumped up, quickly straightening up the place with Kid Flash helping him out. Robin watched them rush about (although it was very difficult to watch Kid Flash since he appeared to be everywhere at once with his speed) with a calm demeanor about him. However the growing smirk on his face left little to imagination.

"So, Jinx is coming?" He calmly asked

"Yes!" Kid Flash half yelled in irritation. The smile never left Robins face and twinkle came to his...mask?

"So, you guys decide who'll take her out on a date tonight yet?" Kid Flash and Cyborg both stopped what they were doing midtask and glared at their leader. Not feeling threatened in the slightest, the Boy Wonder carried on. "Now how would she feel that two such upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves competed for her heart?" Laughing quietly to himself. The truth was, she already knew.

Jinx still carried her crush on Cyborg from the Academy, although she knew him as "Stone" then. But she had also developed feelings for Kid Flash since he helped her get out of crime and go straight. She felt it was her curse with bad luck to have the misfortune of loving two men. However, she never was completely good. Sure she no longer committed crimes, but she had her own immaturity streak and could cause trouble without remorse just as easily as she committed crimes. She often helped any and all parties commit pranks. Like the time she replaced Beast Boy's Tofu eggs with real eggs, and then put the tofu eggs with Cyborg's eggs, which she had stolen to put in Beast Boy's. Needless to say, both parties thought the other pulled the prank, never once suspecting the queen of bad luck. The only reason Robin knew about it was because he walked in on her doing so while attempting to get a midnight snack.

"Who cares about that!" Cyborg shouted as he pulled a duster out of the corner and started dusting off the TV. The door opened almost immediately after.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kid Flash and Cyborg yelled loudly, both of them sounding like little girls. Yet the only person standing there was Raven. Eyeing the two of them wearing aprons, along with a straightened up common room, suspicion entered her heart.

"You two playing pranks again?" The two of the shook their hoods vigorously. Glancing slightly at Robin, she quickly noticed his grin. Oh. "So, when she does get here, be sure to tell her that I have a love potion she might be interested in trying out. With her luck I wouldn't be surprised if..." She left the sentence hanging with a satisfying silence. Let them put whatever they wanted together. Once again, the two of the screamed like girls and rushed out of the room. Smiling only a shadow of a smile, Raven entered the kitchen, doing everything she could to breath through her mouth. Whatever Starfire was making didn't smell good at all...almost like burning rotten cabbage.

"My friend! I give you excellent mornings!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. She flew quickly towards a now grimacing half demon, but stopped halfway and rushed back to the stove. "I must finish this quickly before leaving on patrol. I truly hope that we all shall partake of this glorious morning feast."

Raven glanced at the light blue gloop which looked disgustingly like mold. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?" The Tameranian princess smiled jovially at her.

"This is to be a laxative. Silkie has been having, shall we say, the movement of the bowls."

Almost sighing in relief that it wasn't for them, Raven nodded. Ignoring the movements it was making, Raven started working on her Herbal Tea. Soon the smell of Lavender mixed with, the horrid smell of whatever it was called. Within minutes the laxative was finished and Starfire placed it on the counter to set. Glancing fearfully at it, Raven made a mental note not go anywhere near it.

Bidding farewell to everyone, Starfire flew out on patrol. With the smell dying with the open window, Robin and Raven both felt it somewhat safe to breathe again. Ignoring Cyborg and Kid Flash tentatively walking in, Raven blew the steam rising out of her tea cup. Raising the cup to take a sip, a loud scream startled her causing her to spill the tea all over her front.

Turning around, she rolled her eyes. It was Cyborg and Kid Flash having screamed at the door opening. Beast Boy stood there smiling nonchalantly at them. "Dudes, she's not here yet. Don't start screaming the wedding march yet." Robin, who was reading the newspaper now burst out laughing alongside his green teammate. Blushing so much that it could be considered loud, Kid Flash and Cyborg glared at the two of them. A light bulb lit up inside of Cyborg's head.

"So then, why shouldn't we scream or sing the wedding march, what with you and Rae...ven man." Cyborg smiled as both Beast Boy and Raven noticeably stiffened. Kid Flash caught up faster than a bullet train.

"Yeah, I mean, there's so much anticipation between you I'm surprised we haven't had any BB/Rae tension sandwiches yet. You can almost cut it with a knife and spread it on bread." The two teen in question glared at the speedster and cybernetic teens.

"Dudes, you are this close you know that!?" Beast Boy said almost as deadpan as Raven.

"To becoming uncles?" Cyborg grinned.

Before the now not-yet romantically involved teens could react, the door opened again, with Jinx carrying a large suitcase.

"Stupid chauffeur. What crap is that about the taxi's unable to get to Titans Tower because it's on an island. Cyborg drives out and back every day." The pink-haired sorceress grumbled loudly as she entered. The tension of the previous discussion quickly ended, with Beast Boy giving the other two a grin with an evil glint in his eye.

"Cyborg, Flash, what ever are you two standing there for? Prove to her that you're gentlemen. That suitcase looks heavy, and with the traveling she must be hungry." The changeling smiled brightly at them. Cyborg quickly rushed forward, picking up her suitcase.

"Sorry Jinx, didn't know you were coming? Right man." Nudging Kid Flash hard, the two of them grinned brightly.

"Yeah! Complete surprise. Let me get you something to eat. How about some toast?"

"I'll get this suitcase to your room!" Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Jinx beelined for Beast Boy.

"Hey greeny." Shaking his head, Beast Boy gave her a high five.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Not much, dating Raven yet?"

"Not you too!!" Beast Boy shouted. Jinx merely chuckled.

"Well be quick about it, I'll win 5000 if you two start dating by the end of the month. Oh, thanks for the toast Flash." grumbling at having had someone else poke fun at him and Raven, Beast Boy sat on the couch in between Robin and Raven, the latter eying the toast Jinx was eating with great suspicion.

"Flash! This jam is wonderful, tastes just like blueberries. Wherever did you get it?"

"Just over there on the counter. Why?" Raven smirked slightly. And it wasn't a nice smile either. Both Beast Boy and Robin started scooting as far as the couch would allow them too. The cloaked enchantress got up and walked slowly towards them as Jinx finished off the toast.

"Jinx, I think Flash is playing a prank on you." Raven smiled ever so sweetly, but on her face, someone who never showed emotion, it came across as evil and the scariest look Kid Flash has ever seen. Jinx eyed her closely.

"Why would he do that?"

Raven pointed at the "jam" on the counter. "Starfire was making that for Silkie. Apparently he is suffering constipation and she made a laxative. Or in other words, a so called 'jam' to spread on food to cause temporary diarrhea." Every motion in the room froze, almost as if time itself had stopped. Jinx was giving Kid Flash one nasty glare, said person squirming uncontrollably at the mistake. Almost as soon as it occurred, it ended. Jinx felt a rumbling in her stomach, and rushed towards the nearest bathroom, swearing vengeance on the speedster.

Beast Boy and Robin watched the whole thing with blank expressions. Soon they looked at each other, smiling brightly. "So, Flashy gave her a poop juice or something. Sweet! I am so asking Star for the recipe."

* * *

Starfire flew over the city, making sure everything was in order. Patrol was one of the Titans most dreaded moments because that was when they were hit hardest by the media, paparazzi, and the crazies called fans. Sighing softly to herself, she landed in the park. Due to the foliage, it often became necessary to do this on foot. The problem with the park was that it was the prime spot for the media to wait for them, so it was usually reserved as the last thing...although Beast Boy usually did it first since he could blend in easily. Hard to catch him when he could turn into animals which were naturally green and seen often in the park.

Walking as quickly as possible, keeping her eyes peeled for any sort of trouble and paparazzi, she had every intention of getting this over quickly.

"Miss Starfire! A moment if you please!" Sighing to herself, so much for getting this over quickly. Turning around she noted two females. One had bright red hair and was wearing a green business suit. She had on thin glasses, a pencil behind her ear, and a notepad in front of her. The other wore a red business suit, and had short wavy black hair. Starfire thought the latter put on too much makeup due to the visible blush on the cheek, and it also looked as if it had been scrubbed off in a hurry and reapplied.

"May I help you?" Starfire asked tentatively. She always hated this, but Robin had said keep good relations with the public.

The one in the green suit walked forward. "Hello, I am representing the National Geographic, and have heard so many wonderful rumors of Beast Boy that I thought it might be best to go to the source to learn of the truthfulness of some said rumors. My colleague and I are both very curious. We promise we won't take much of your time." Starfire glanced back and forth between them.

"But what does this magazine you represent have the desire to know of my green friend?"

The one in green, and apparent superior to the other quickly asked, "Is it true that he's a vegetarian!" Starfire almost shuddered at the vehemence within the statement. It was as if it was there and being covered, or merely her imagination. The one in red quickly stepped forward.

"Forgive my boss, she sometimes gets a little too passionate about her job. She has a great love of nature after all." Starfire nodded slightly, barely noticing the one in green stiffening slightly.

"Approximately how long is this interview? I really am in a hurry." The two of them looked at each other and got on either side of her.

"We'll come with you. All we want are some basic questions concerning the team and to discover the truthfulness of the rumors. We make it a habit to print only the truth of what we see or believe." Starfire smiled. Honesty was so difficult to come by with the media.

"Very well, let us commence." For a few basic questions, it seemed very detailed. They asked about everything, saying they wanted only facts and couldn't possibly have their readers read anything untrue. An hour and a half later, they said that was everything and would likely be the last interview they would have with the Titans. Politely thanking her for her time, they left Starfire at the edge of the park. Happy that she helped the world learn more about integrity and honesty, Starfire flew back towards Titans Tower with a smile on her face.

Back on the ground, the two 'reporters' smiled as they skimmed their notes.

"My Red, we have a library's worth of information."

"Libraries kill trees Harley! Paper is made from trees." the woman in the green glared at the Tower.

The one called Harley ignored her friend as she was dialing on a cell phone. "Yes Mr. J. We have everything, no that wasn't taken care of...but Puddin! You mustn't! Oh! In that case. See ya later pudding."

The one called Red shook her head. What did she see in that creep? "Let's just get back and review all we know."


	2. Sneezing Powder

_"My Red, we have a library's worth of information."_

_"Libraries kill trees Harley! Paper is made from trees." the woman in the green glared at the Tower._

_The one called Harley ignored her friend as she was dialing on a cell phone. "Yes Mr. J. We have everything, no that wasn't taken care of...but Puddin! You mustn't! Oh! In that case. See ya later pudding."_

_The one called Red shook her head. What did she see in that creep? "Let's just get back and review all we know."_

* * *

All the Titans were sitting at the kitchen table playing a card game, although _certain_ people were obviously making it difficult for others.

"Sun dries up water!"

"Clouds cover sun!"

"Wind blows away clouds!"

"Jinx! Why are you always picking on me?"

"Because _dearest Flash_ a certain someone, who shall remain nameless, gave another person, who shall remain nameless, a good reason to mug his speedy little face in!"

Cyborg sat across from the cowering teen, having great difficulty not smiling at the speedster's luck. When Jinx ate Silkies jam, everyone was expecting Cyborg to go all medic on her, but as luck (good or bad, depending on who the person was) would have it, the only thing Jinx suffered was 4 hours of diarrhea. She refused to acknowledge his story of it being an accident. Not even the time from then to now wouldn't sway her. Rather, Kid Flash felt that she was waiting for the right time to return the favor.

It had been two weeks since then. When Starfire returned home and found out what happened, she immediately saw to Jinx's health. Upon being reassured that she was fine, Starfire finally used the jam on the larvae it was meant for. Robin insisted on giving it a walk around the island for at least a few hours after consumption.

Beast Boy watched the show from behind his hand of cards. It wasn't often that everyone would play together. That was when it got the most fun, but also when it got the most vicious, which in turn made it even more fun, and that in turn made it more competitive and vicious. Eying his hand closely, he had to be careful. Cyborg had an unbeatable card, meteor. And Robin's own cards were formidable by their own right. If he was to win, and get as many cards as the victory prize in the end, he would have to be careful.

Raven also viewed her hand carefully. This was one game she didn't mind playing. It required creative thoughts, foresight, and careful planning. All that made this game fine by her. Beast Boy proved to be unusually competent in this game. He had a strange sense of knowing when to fold so as to keep his better cards. Now Robin's turn was up. What would he do with the wind? If she lost she would lose have the cards she had saved up to buy. They were good ones too. And she so hated losing at something when she got into it.

Robin looked at his large hand carefully. He had been working hard using his bad cards in creative ways to stay in the game, but he had so large a hand now that it was hard to keep track of them all. Hmmm...that might work. "Sandstorm, combines earth and wind." It works and didn't break any rules of the game. He just turned it into a larger game with that. Making a slight glance at his green friend next in line, he hoped that the changeling would fold. He saw some of the cards recently bought, and he didn't like the look of them.

Beast Boy's eyes glanced at each card carefully, finally with his ears drooping. "I fold." Robin sighed in relief.

Raven sighed softly. "Me too."

Everyone glanced at Kid Flash. The sweat forming on his head was growing ever more thick. Not only did he have to beat Robin's card, but somehow keep Jinx from ruining his game further. Picking up a card, he carefully examined it in one hand. It just might work, unless his bad luck continued.

"Titans, it's been awhile." The game stopped exactly where it was with everyone glaring at the source of the cold, calculating voice. Slade was on the screen making a phone call. " Everyone had left the table, glaring at their arch-nemesis.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded of his former "master". Slade's eye glinted slightly.

"To express my disappointment. Of all the things world renowned heroes could be doing, they play cards? How utterly disappointing. If you are so out of practice, then maybe I won't tell you anything."

"Speak Slade!" Beast Boy glared. Over the course of his leadership, despite the many mistakes he had made, he had also become more confidant in himself and his own intellect. Yet still Raven constantly called him and idiot who's recently proven intelligence is wasted on brain killing activities.

Slade chuckled. "My children, why demand me to speak on my plans? Why divulge when City Hall needs your help all the more?" With that the line cut. Cyborg almost instantly rushed to the computer to get a visual on the City Hall. The seconds passed slowly.

The screen lit up, and to their horror, City Hall was swarming with Slade Bots. "Titan's Go!" All but Beast Boy rushed out of the Tower to the rescue.

Sighing to himself, Beast Boy sat on the couch ready to watch the others save the day, again. Without him. Holding up his hand, he cursed silently to himself. He only had half a finger, HALF A FINGER left to grow and Robin still kept him off duty. He could fight as well as ever now, he told Robin this several times.

However Robin felt that injury was more than with the flesh.

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy paced back in forth in front of Robin, simmering with anger. "Dude! Why? Why!? I'm in just as good condition as I was BEFORE leading the Titans South! I can still fight! I have trained almost constantly so I COULD return to being a hero. Yet you say I can't!"_

_Batman's old associate rubbed his forehead, as if fighting off annoyance, which he probably was. "Beast Boy, neither I nor anyone else denies that. But you aren't yet ready yet. You have to face up to your old team sooner or later for what you did. You knowingly sent them into Galtry's traps. You ignored them and almost everyone else in a one man hunt against your former Legal Guardian. You used unorthodox and inhumane interrogation techniques on Arsenal. Electric Shock? What was the point of it?_

_Beast Boy hung his head. "Dude, I've said I'm sorry more times than I could count to them an d you guys. I'm paying for everyone's medical bills, and I even sent a written apology to Arsenal. How am I not facing up for it?" His eyes held no more anger. Rather they were filled to the brim with guilt and self-loathing. Tears were dangerously close to falling. Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder._

_"No one said you aren't trying either. WE all forgive you. But the question that really needs asking, the question that until answered, keeps you off duty. **Have you forgiven yourself?**"_

_End Flasback_

Punching the sofa, Beast Boy sighed again. It was always worse when he was left behind. The memories would flow from what he did, how much others have suffered from his decisions and actions, and it was times like these he could barely hold back the tears.

Sitting in his self loathing, he barely noticed the Titans theme jingle. The phone? Someone was calling. Wiping his eyes quickly, he pushed the button to put them on the screen. On it was, whoa, what a woman. She had bright red hair, eye shadow, puffy red lips, but her outfit really caught his attention. She was wearing a leaf green outfit with leaves decorating it (both real and crochets) Dude, she's hot!

Blinking a few times, Beast Boy had a hard time getting his voice to work. "Du...dudette! Wow, who are you?"

Her rhythmic chuckle sounded like music to his ears. "Dr. Pamella Isley, at your service. Where are your friends?"

Feeling his self-depreciating mood slowly return, he glanced out the window. "City Hall." The woman smiled warmly.

"It must be so hard all by yourself?" She asked, her eyes growing soft. Beast Boy smiled, thumping his fist to his chest.

"Dude, everything is cool! I'm recovering from an...wait, did you say you were a Doctor?" The woman nodded. "So you know all about medical mumbo-jumbo that Cyborg knows? Are you one of those idiots trying to steal his database?" She shook her head warmly.

"Sorry my green friend. I'm not that kind of Doctor. I'm actually have a doctorates degree as a botanist. I work with plants and nature itself." Beast Boy's face gained a few wrinkles as he tried to put that together.

"So, you're saying you just work with plants? That's it?" It seemed so little. She laughed again. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel warmth from it. But something in the back of his mind, the feral part of him, was growing more and more uneasy. His eyebrows lowered as he noticed it. He had long ago learned not to ignore that part of him. It was rarely wrong. But what was he so uneasy about? Was it the woman? Was it the conversation? What!?

"My little friend. There are so many wonders in plants. Take the Venus Fly Trap. No brain, no blood, no stomach, yet it eats flies or any other insect, almost like instinct. How does it know what to do, when as a plant, shouldn't know anything?" Good question. "Also take your average weed compared to flowers. Why does a weed kill a flower slowly? Is it merely taking nutrients from the soil away from the rose, or is it something else? Why would people remove the weeds when they have their own subtle form of beauty? Plants evolve, they grow. They turn from one thing into another. As beautiful as they are deadly! Yet man has so little respect for such creations!" Her face never changed its expression, but her voice grew more and more passionate. But as it did, so too did the uneasiness from his animal instincts. They spiked on certain words too. 'Deadly, respect' This woman, however smart she may be, was more than what she said. Of this Beast Boy was certain. But at the same time, she was so dang hot! His human part so wanted to talk to her more, while every animal in him fought against it with a passion. It was tearing his head apart, giving him a migraine.

"Dude, can we finish this later, I have a headache growing and I want to be on top of my game! How else will I beat Cyborg with his computerized brain!" Dr. Isley chuckeled softly, nodding her head slightly.

"Of course. How about you meet me for lunch? I would so _love_ to know more of you. You are so handsome with that skin, much like my plants." Beast Boy felt himself blush. Looking at the time, Beast Boy frowned. Something was wrong here. Very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps it would be best to meet her, if only to learn more about his uneasy feeling. He may be off duty, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep up on it.

"Name the time and place." She smiled brightly.

"Let's say, the park in a half hour?"

* * *

Cyborg parked on the side of the street. After fighting off Slade's drones, he had to go buy some spare tools for some minor repairs. The park was usually secluded on Monday Afternoons, so he figured he would get some relative privacy while he did some routine repairs on his baby. The poor drone that shot his baby could never be repaired or scrapped for anything of worth. Pulling out a wrench, he turned to get to work, but jumped back startled. Beast Boy was sitting on top of his car looking slightly in pain. His eyes were squinted and one of his gloved hands was holding his left temple.

"Man? Did you smuggle yourself onto the mission?" Cyborg asked with a broad smile. His friend could never resist helping others. Beast Boy shook his head. Uh oh, this could be serious.

"Hey B! What's up? Migraine or something?" Beast Boy rolled his head in a circle, up down, left right, hey! "Hey Grass stain! I can't understand that. Is that a yes or a no?" Beast Boy stared at Cyborg for a few seconds.

"Dude, my animal instincts are haywire while my human half want the opposite." Cyborg felt a cold chill run though him.

"Is it the Beast again Man! Do we need to up the dosage for the cure!" Beast Boy shook his head.

"No Dude, nothing like that. Just, well, it goes like this." He then explained the whole situation to his metallic best friend. How the mysterious Dr. Isley gave him a call and the only thing that _seemed_ wrong with her was that his animal instincts were going haywire. "So Dude, I'm meeting her in a few minutes, and when I saw you, I thought I'd ask you to watch my back. I don't trust her despite what she seemed like. But I can't help but feel the need to know more. So..." Cyborg nodded.

"Alright green bean, I'll keep an eye on you." Beast Boy nodded in silent thanks, and started walking further into the park. Cyborg put his tools up. So much for repairing those scratches. He may never get the peace to do it while Kid Flash and Jinx were in the Tower, but this was more important. He hid slightly in the foilage as his best friend was approached by a woman, with the exact description Beast Boy gave. Man, she was hot. Narrowing his eyes as their conversation got deeper, his sensors began scanning her...she wasn't like other humans. Beast Boy was right. Something was off. Next thing he knew, some powder flew from her and into his friend! Getting up, he was ready to charge her.

"AAAAACHHOOOOOO!!" Beast Boy sneezed loudly, turning into a large elephant A louder sneeze and he was a tiger, another sneeze, and another. Turning from animal to animal nonstop, his sneezing also going nonstop. Without even thinking, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, knocking the woman away from his brother. Picking up the, at the moment turtle, Cyborg rushed him to the Tcar. He had to get his friend into the medlab fast to find out what she did to him!

Dr. Isley, or Poison Ivy as she preferred, got up glaring at the retreating Teens. That had NOT gone as she wanted!


	3. Jokes in the School

_"Alright green bean, I'll keep an eye on you." Beast Boy nodded in silent thanks, and started walking further into the park. Cyborg put his tools up. So much for repairing those scratches. He may never get the peace to do it while Kid Flash and Jinx were in the Tower, but this was more important. He hid slightly in the foilage as his best friend was approached by a woman, with the exact description Beast Boy gave. Man, she was hot. Narrowing his eyes as their conversation got deeper, his sensors began scanning her...she wasn't like other humans. Beast Boy was right. Something was off. Next thing he knew, some powder flew from her and into his friend! Getting up, he was ready to charge her._

_"AAAAACHHOOOOOO!!" Beast Boy sneezed loudly, turning into a large elephant A louder sneeze and he was a tiger, another sneeze, and another. Turning from animal to animal nonstop, his sneezing also going nonstop. Without even thinking, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, knocking the woman away from his brother. Picking up the, at the moment turtle, Cyborg rushed him to the Tcar. He had to get his friend into the medlab fast to find out what she did to him!_

_Dr. Isley, or Poison Ivy as she preferred, got up glaring at the retreating Teens. That had NOT gone as she wanted!_

* * *

Cyborg sat at his computer, staring at the testing results nonstop as they came in. What the medical tests were showing was NOT what he wanted to see, on any day.

"How is he?" Turning slowly, he regarded their leader, neither one had a smile. It had been two hours since Cyborg had brought Beast Boy in what remained of the Tcar, most of it destroyed by Beast Boy's nonstop transformations. Cyborg swore to find that woman and demand the reason she did what she did. Not only had she harmed his best friend, but as a result, destroyed his baby! That was inexcusable.

Sighing softly, Cyborg slowly answered. "Not good. I have him heavily sedated. Had too just to keep him down enough to do the exams. He may be out for a day or two with how much the animals in him resisted the dust she blew on him, and how many sedatives it took to quiet him down enough. If I had a sample of the dust or perfume, or whatever it is she used, I might be able to make a permanent antidote. But I have a feeling that it wasn't meant to react as it did with B." Robin's face grew more and more grim, a frown growing on his face. He motioned for Cyborg to continue. "Now man, let me tell you, I don't have anything to counter it, not without a sample. However I can tell you what it's supposed to do. This woman used some kind of dust which is supposed to inflame the blood of men, overwork the pheromones in person. However, when used on Beast Boy it brought an entirely new reaction." Cyborg never got further than that

Robin bolted upright staring at Cyborg with a semi horrified look. "A powder to inflame blood and incite pheromones! What did this woman look like! Give me every detail!" Cyborg nodded slightly.

"She had flaming red hair, incredibly attractive if I do say so myself, she wore a leaf green outfit, with leaves designed into it. Forest green gloves that ran up her arms, almost to the shoulders. And

"Stop right there Cyborg. I know who you're talking about." Robin cut off, looking very grim.

"Friends, who is this horrible woman and what exactly had she done?" Starfire stood downcast at the door, tears filling her eyes, her eyes staring at the floor. Raven stood near her, her hood down, staring inquisitively at the green teen. Cyborg sighed to himself. This wouldn't be good news.

"Well, whoever she is,

"Her name is Poison Ivy, she is a villain from Gotham." Robin made a fist. Cyborg nodded slightly, a glare forming on his face as well.

"Well, Poison Ivy used some powder to overact Beast Boy's pheromones. Now his human side, and a vast majority of the animals in him reacted positively too it, however there were some animals or something of the sort, or maybe it's his unstable DNA, whatever the case, started rejecting it. His body was both accepting and rejecting at the same time. Now since his body couldn't handle the pressure, turned in on itself. The ultimate result is a permanent allergic reaction unless I can come up with an antidote. And to do that, I'll need a sample of whatever she used. The little guy will have to be kept sedated and out of it until we get one or it wears off. And the only way to tell for sure if it wears off is if I keep him in constant checkup, constantly hooked up." The mood of Titans Tower was grim.

Robin headed towards the door. "I may be able to get an antidote from Batman. It'll hopefully be here by nightfall. Keep us updated Cy." He slowly walked out of the room. Starfire sniffled, tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"I shall go make the Pudding of Sadness. I truly hope our green friend is cured soon." Starfire sniffed sadly, left for the kitchen. Raven watched them both depart. Sighing softly to herself she sat down on a chair by Beast Boy. Opening a portal, she reached in, grabbed a book, and opened it at where she left off. Glancing curiously at her, Cyborg could almost feel a smile growing.

"You'll need time to recharge soon. I'll keep an eye on things for awhile. " Stifling his chuckles, which was easy to do due to his concern for his friend, he left the infirmary.

"Whatever you say Raven, whatever you say."

* * *

Sarah walked down the halls of the school. She had become quite a popular person ever since the famous Beast Boy had followed her around for a short while. Almost everyone in the school had started hounding her, tried hanging out with her, begged her to introduce them to the team, asked if she was dating the green one (some stuck up cheerleaders asked her that) But when she refused to answer questions, many tried gathering blackmail on her so she WOULD introduce them to the famous Titans. She sincerely hoped that her life had finally settled.

Sitting in Geometry, she continued to ignore the frenzied whispers around her. Ever since it was announced that a comedian would come to entertain this school, it brought both peace and anxiety to her. She had the peace that the attention was off her and the Titans, but now everyone was asking her if she knew anything about it, as she had _obvious_ connections. Over time things had settled so that few people bugged her, but everyone was asking what the comedian would do.

"I bet it's a famous Ventriloquist!"

"No! He's a professional juggler."

"He's got to be a stand up comedian, maybe he's even been in a few movies. Oh I hope to get his autograph!"

"He could be an illusionist with a sense of humor?"

There were so many rumors and possibilities that Sarah didn't even want to know anymore. She had left solving problems outside of her own long ago. Glancing at the clock, she could swear that the second hand was going backwards despite what her eyes said. Five minutes left. Today was the day after all. Time to find out what all the hype is about. A chuckle escaped her lips. She hoped this would be entertaining. The bell rang, everyone grabbed their stuff, rushing towards the auditorium. Sarah smiled. Normal was nice.

"Hey Sarah!" She turned.

"Nicole, Jeanette! Hurry up or we'll miss it." Her two friends stopped in front of her, trying to catch their breath.

"Easy for you to say Sarah, we don't have a relationship with heroes." A blush grew across her face.

"I'm not dating any heroes! I don't know any heroes! He simply mistook me for someone else!" Nicole and Jeanette gave evil smiles at each other.

"Keep telling yourself that Sarah." Grunting that she would never get anyone to understand, she turned and headed towards the auditorium. Why couldn't anyone believe her. She looked around to find a seat, hopefully sitting away from the rumor mongers. Unfortunately all the good seats in the front were already taken, all the ones in the back and on the risers were filled, so all that left was the middle, where all the gossipers sat. Maybe she could sit by the wall. A few chairs were set up there, near the windows. Taking a seat, she relished in the padded seat. These spots were usually reserved for staff, but they were noticeably absent, so what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Opening a window behind her, she smiled, getting comfortable. Nicole and Jeanette quickly caught up with her, sharing a whispered conversation. Most likely in how to squeeze a confession out of her. Thankfully the lights started dimming, hushing the excited conversations around her and her friends.

Circus music started playing making a few people laugh as the curtains slowly opened. The laughter quickly stopped, everyone in the audience staring horrified. There on the stage was the entire staff. All of them were impaled on huge pikes, gravity slowly pulling them down, but the most horrible thing was the gigantic smiles each of them had. "HAHAHAHAHA! Welcome students of all ages! The greatest and most popular act in all of Gotham is making its debut right here at your school! Please welcome, the one, the only, Me! The wonderful Joker! HAHAHAHAHA!" There on stage, was a man in a purple suit, milky white skin, green hair, and a horribly large smile on his face. All the doors slammed shut, huge thugs in clown makeup guarding all the doors. Sarah didn't take the time to think, she quickly jumped up and tried squeezing through the window she opened previously. Nicole and Jeanette weren't far behind her. They barely got out when the windows also slammed shut, all done mechanically. The three of them could still hear what was going on.

"And now my dear students! Considers yourselves lucky! This situation is much like Gilligan's Island. However there is no professor to make remarkable inventions with simple things, when he can easily invent something to help the escape, there isn't any shipwreck, but only me holding each and every one of you hostage! HARLEY! BRING OUT THE THINGAMAJIG! Ah thank you." A loud slap followed by a feminine yelp echoed. Sarah fearfully stood up, keeping her eyes just above the pane. She sincerely hoped no one would see her. Joker was pacing the audience, three freshmen girls had been dragged up to the stage by some thugs in clown makeup, trembling fearfully. A woman in clown make up was slowly getting off the floor, it appeared she had been knocked off the stage.

"Come on children! There's no need to fear uncle Joker! Laughter will kill all the fear, all the anxiety, in fact, I can make it kills everything. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fingered the flower on his vest, and gas flew into the girls faces. The three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. The thugs who had now let go of them, were setting up three new wooden spikes. Fear went through Sarah. She dreaded what they might be used for. And sure enough, Joker easily picked up the girls one at a time, and impaled each of them on a spike, all three still laughing, their faces turning pale, obviously trying to stop laughing and from pain.

Fear rooted Sarah and her friends outside the window. All three of them were squirming where they squatted, unable to run, unable to scream as so many people in the audience were, and unable to think. Joker was laughing as he paced the stage. Several students were rushing towards the doors, all blocked by the thugs, a few had picked up some chairs and were rushing at the windows, intending to break open an escape. Sarah suddenly heard a buzzing noise. She, Nicole, and Jeanette all flung themselves on the ground as loud screaming echoed from the room. Fearfully looking up, they saw that the windows now had a current going through. A few students lay dead, electrocuted by the windows. All the students were trapped.

Sarah ducked again as Joker walked by the windows. "I prefer my food well-done. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on students, no need to scream. This is for your own good after all." Without warning, Joker punched Harley, knocking her over again. "Harley! Quit being lazy and get off the floor! Get a camera crew on the double! We're broadcasting my wonderful entrance into this city! But while we wait, as they say 'the show must go on.' HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sarah fearfully looked at her friends. If they were to escape, it had to be now. There was nothing they could do for everyone, unless. A determined feeling entered her heart. She didn't care how. But they had to get to Titans Tower, or get in contact with it somehow so that the students could be saved. Grabbing Nicole and Jeanette's arms, the three of them rushed out of the school, hoping beyond hope to make it. Somehow.

* * *

Three hours had passed since their escape from the school. The three of them now were at the wharf, desperately trying to rent a boat.

"Sorry ladies, no money, no transportation."

"But sir, we HAVE to meet the Titans."

"You think I haven't heard any of it before? You blokes must think me dumb. We get tourists here all the time demanding to get a ride to the Tower. They give some of the wackiest excuses too. 'I'm related.' 'A villain is after me.' Anything and everything ladies. I've seen it all. If there's trouble, the Titans will pick it up and be there shortly. Only the absolutely most skilled can do anything without their knowing. So you groupies just pick up your feet and see yourself out my door." The boat rental guy said smugly. Sarah glared hatefully at him. Quickly grabbing his shirt, she pulled him, her eyes blazing.

"WE ARE NOT GROUPIES NOR DO WE WANT TO SEE THEM FOR PERSONAL REASONS!" Taking a deep breath. "And there is a villain, but he's not after us! He got in legally so the Titans wouldn't pick it up."

The boat rental guy started smiling. "I get your game. A false threat, a false alarm. Got one of those last week. Man eating plants if you can believe it. The cops got there and it was all a wild goose chase." All three girls groaned in frustration. Nicole rushed forward, climbed over the counter and landed in front of him. She lifted her foot up and roughly brought it down on the man's foot. "OUCH!"

Nicole balled up a fist. "Listen hot stuff, we aren't kidding, we aren't fooling. Our friends are in mortal danger! They could already be dead! The only ones who can help us live in that Tower, so just hurry up and give us a boat! We'll work off the pay if that helps!

The rental guy glared at the young lady in front of him. "Sorry lass, but the answer is still no! And I may very well call the cops and charge you with assault if you manhandle me again." A dangerous glint came into his eye. Jeanette sighed. But then she got into a flirty, seductive pose.

"Good sir, are you sure there isn't _anything _at all that I can do to make you change your mind?" The rental guy stared for a few seconds, then burst out laughter.

"I'll give you points for a new tactic, but that won't work on me. I'm happily married thank you very much." Sarah pounded her fist on the counter.

"Listen Jerk! If you can't get us transportation, can you at least hook up a line to contact them! And I mean NOW! The ground rumbled as a miniature earthquake echoed, knocking several items off the shelves in the shop. The man looked around fearfully.

"All right all right! Turn down the earth shaking! You can have a boat just promise to NEVER come back!" He said grabbing a key Sarah grabbed the key, glaring at him. "I..It's the red one out there on the pier."

"Thank you very much!" The three of them gave him a nasty glare as they stomped out side. Only after he watched boat practically fly out of the pier did the earthquake end. He sighed softly. Taking out his cell phone.

"Gizmo, that you? Hey, it's your cousin. I have a question for you. No, I didn't have my computer crash again. Do you understand women?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I accept constructive criticisms and would greatly appreciate being told how well the Joker is being portrayed. At the very least, I enjoy reviews.


	4. Nightmare's Beginning

_"All right all right! Turn down the earth shaking! You can have a boat just promise to NEVER come back!" He said grabbing a key Sarah grabbed the key, glaring at him. "I..It's the red one out there on the pier."_

_"Thank you very much!" The three of them gave him a nasty glare as they stomped out side. Only after he watched boat practically fly out of the pier did the earthquake end. He sighed softly. Taking out his cell phone._

_"Gizmo, that you? Hey, it's your cousin. I have a question for you. No, I didn't have my computer crash again. Do you understand women?"_

* * *

Raven poured through her library. Robin had contacted Batman earlier, but the antidote wouldn't make it in until tomorrow afternoon due to Mad Hatter kidnapping four young girls. It was all taken care of before anything...well anything happened. But even when the antidote came, Cyborg had to study it so he could synthesize it and make multiple samples. That would take time.

So she steadily poured through her books for something to aid the green teen through magical means. But every source she looked up turned into a dead end. Grunting in frustration, she dropped yet another pile of books on her bed. Maybe it would be better to take a break. Herbal tea was starting to sound good. Walking a short distance, she felt her right leg cramp up. "Beast Boy, I swear if you were well I'd hit you for all this discomfort." She muttered half to herself, half to the sedated teen in another part of the tower.

Entering the kitchen, she took a second to notice the horrid smell permeating the room. Starfire was making her Pudding of Sadness; dread filled Raven. The good news it appeared, was that Starfire wasn't even close to finishing, while Tea is simple, quick, with a small donation of milk or honey to take away the bitter taste in some cases. Nodding at the tearful Tameranian, Raven reached up into the cupboard for a teabag. Immediately after she had picked it up, the doorbell rang. Grunting in frustration, she looked over to the Living Room. Cyborg was downloading an entire website of herbs, dusts, and plants into his software, Robin was reviewing all his notes on Poison Ivy from Gotham, Starfire was still crying as she made her pudding. None of them seemed to notice the doorbell. Teleporting herself to the front door, curious as to who would ring the doorbell. No one ever visited the tower unless they were an honorary member, but even then they let them know first. The only time it ever was a surprise was during an emergency. '_Great Raven, just great. Make yourself even more worried about an emergency. That's smart._'

Silently she opened the door, but could barely hold back her gasp of surprise. Standing there was...Terra! In a school uniform. Besides her were two other students, their faces didn't match her mental library of people she knew. "Terra? What are you doing here?" Raven could barely control the venom from entering her voice. Terra suddenly got red in the face, her eyes grew angry.

"WHAT IS IT WITH TITANS THINKING I'M SOMEONE I'M NOT!" She yelled loudly. Raven merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're...not Terra?" She shook her head.

"No. My name is Sarah." Raven could feel a strong temptation to force her way into this person's head to figure out the truth. But the monks of Azerath, despite how much they disliked her, even hated and feared her, taught her some good things. Like when it was or wasn't appropriate to use her powers.

"I see. So why are you three here? The public isn't allowed here." Surprisingly, the smallest of the three grabbed her by the neck of her leotard, and _dragged_ her forward a few inches.

"It doesn't matter! We practically stole a boat, assaulted the rental guy, and I don't know how many traffic laws we broke to get even there, because some clown is KILLING OUR FRIENDS! Our friends..." she burst into tears as she collapsed onto the ground. Raven felt question marks popping into her head.

"If you broke so many laws, then how come we haven't heard of it?" Terra, no, Sarah shook her head.

"Well...we kind of avoided the main traffic. Some of that clown's goons caught us escaping and chased after us. We didn't want to endanger more people than necessary...I did apologise to that old lady about stealing her car, but this is an emergency!" Raven sighed. These idiots, one of them who looked so much like that traitor, were confessing breaking so many laws to the people who caught criminals...but the urgency in their eyes, the tears, both shed and unshed. Her empathic abilities kicked into overdrive as she used them. The three of them were completely terrified. Whatever horror happened that caused them to break laws. It was strong enough that jail was better than the alternative...whatever it was.

"Come in and tell us everything." She turned slowly but the third and tallest one grabbed her arm, her eyes pleading with her.

"No, you must come with us! Now! Please we beg you. Our friends are being murdered even as we speak."

"RAVEN!!" Raven turned as Robin and Cyborg rushed at the door.

"Raven, on TV! Joker has left Gotham and is in THIS city. An entire school is held hostage...Terra!!" Both Robin and Cyborg stopped in their tracks, their thoughts completely thrown off by their long lost teammate. Raven held back an irritated groan.

"She says she isn't Terra, and were just telling me about their friends." The two besides Sarah both rushed Cyborg and Robin, grabbing them both.

"Please, you've GOT to help them." Robin nodded.

"You three stay inside. Starfire is already flying there. Cyborg, we need you to stay here. Monitor the situation, but keep an eye on Beast Boy. We don't want to accidentally overdose him. Raven, can you teleport us both there?" A nod. "TITANS, GO!" A great shadow of a raven covered both Robin and Raven, and flew off towards the city. Cyborg looked closely at the three young women.

"Why don't you three come inside?" Tearfully nodding, Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole entered Titans Tower.

* * *

"So let me get this straight? Joker somehow or another got himself invited as a comedian to perform in your school. Once in the school, it was only luck that you three got out while the rest of the students were held hostage?" The three of them silently nodded at Cyborg's questions. He felt horrible. He wanted to get their minds off of it, but by getting clarification he only made the situation worse.

"So...Sarah was it? Did you by chance ever have a name change in the past?" Sarah's face went red, her glare hardened.

"How many times do I have to say it! I'm not this Terra! I don't even know who she is!" Cyborg nodded. He plugged his left hand into the TV. A large file appeared onscreen. In the top left was a picture of Terra. The three students gasped.

Nicole stood up slowly, staring nonstop at the file. "Terra. Member of the Titans for nine months. Had strong earth controlling abilities. Betrayed the Teen Titans but later aided them after the city was completely deserted...I didn't know. I never lived here until last year. Sarah, she looks so much like you!" Sarah nodded wide eyed.

Jeanette looked over the file. "Earth controlling abilities, hey Sarah, wasn't there an earthquake before we were allowed to have that boat?" Cyborg quickly shut the file, staring hard at Sarah.

"Something you would like to add?" He said completely toneless. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know anything about that. It obviously is a coincidence because I've never had powers before." She stared Cyborg in the eye; he stared into hers. To Nicole and Jeanette, it looked as if a battle of wills was taking place within that heated gaze. But both could safely say there were glad they weren't in between the two of them. Cyborg broke eye contact first.

"I believe you. Forgive us. It's just that the resemblance between you and her is so...uncanny. Man. Now I'm beginning to sound like Raven using long words." Laughing at his own joke, he lifted his arm. Jeanette leaned over the couch.

"What you doing?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Checking on the med bay systems. Beast Boy is out of commission at the moment." Nicole nodded.

"So is that why he's been out of the city for so long?" Well, Beast Boy hadn't been in the public eye ever since he retired his leadership of the Titan's South team.

"Something like that..."

* * *

Robin felt the icy claws of dread in his very bloodstream. Joker! In Jump City! He thought that he had left Gotham and all its villains behind him. But not only Poison Ivy, but the worst of the worst, the one person he ever truly felt afraid of. The only person whom Batman ever truly worried about, was also in this city. The Joker. This day had gone from worst to whatever was after that.

He nodded at Starfire. Her hands glowed green as she readied her starbolts. A blast and the doors opened. Raven, Starfire, and Robin all stopped dead, a cold sweat on all of their faces. While Joker and his goons were not there. The signs that he had been there were more clear than ever before. Every student was dead. Across the stage and around the auditorium were huge pikes. Students of all ages, the staff, even a few goons in makeup were impaled. But the most horrid thing was the large smiles they all had. Pinned to the torsos of more than a few of them was a picture of Vlad the Impaler. And under the picture, written in blood was **Why so Serious?**

Those that were not impaled looked to have suffered other tortures. More than a few were electrocuted, the only thing recognizable on them were the school uniforms. Bodies were so badly charred that they would likely fall apart should any pressure be put on them. Even the camera crew weren't off. Apparently after the broadcast, they were gassed and then strangled with their own equipment. On the wall in graffiti was the Joker's head, and a message.** LOL** was all it said. Robin clenched a fist as he struggled not to throw up. Behind him he could hear Starfire relieving her stomach. A small scratching could be heard from the corner. Turning slowly, he observed Raven messing with an old fashioned record player. On it was a record, titled "The Merry-Go-Round Broken Down" she looked over to him, unusually pale. She set it up to play.

A loud cackle echoed the auditorium. And that dreaded voice Robin hoped to never hear again filled the large death filled room.

_"Robin my dear boy! Miss your unky Joker? Because he sure missed you. HAHAHAHAHA Well. You'll be happy to hear that this city, which had gone on so long without a proper expert in crime in so long. Why it's a sorry shame. It probably wouldn't have the grace of the greatest of us all, ME! HAHAHAHA had it not been for some Nicholas Galtry I met in Gotham awhile back._ Robin felt a tremor echo. Galtry!! The one whom Beast Boy nearly went insane over with his obsession! He survived that fall! _But don't worry, he met his proper fate. Bang. HAHAHAHA _

_After I killed that money loving freak, I did my research. So our little green friend made a mess of things in Green River? Electric shock interrogations. A Pink uniform..HAHAHAHA I'll be happy to make his acquaintance in the coming months. I hear he fashions himself as a comedian. _Robin almost had a heart attack. Joker wanted Beast Boy too...this could not be good.

_Be a good boy and get into trouble. For me. HARLEY!! This is running low, I thought I said get something longer. I wanted to say _it cut off into static. But that static quickly broke off and Jokers voice filled the room again. _That's better. Harley, got fix yourself up. Whatever did you do to yourself to get yourself so bloodied up? GET OUT OF HERE._ A pause. _Now Robin. Don't expect any help from the bat in pajamas. I left him a little 'present'. But fear not. There's no business like show business, like no business I perform. HAHAHAHAHA_ the record cut off again. Raven glanced at the profusely sweating leader. "I think that's the last of it."

Robin nodded, barely noticeable. "Raven, Starfire. Contact the mayors office, the police department, the courthouse, and get a register on the students. We need to inform their families. The nightmare is just beginning."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I meant to update last Friday, but a thunderstorm caused a power outage. And over the weekend we had a flood in the basement. So things have been kind of hectic for me. Sorry for the long update time.

Until next time, The Flying Frog


	5. The New Player

_Robin nodded, barely noticeable. "Raven, Starfire. Contact the mayors office, the police department, the courthouse, and get a register on the students. We need to inform their families. The nightmare is just beginning."_

* * *

The dark night covered the street save for the lone street lamp at the corner. The single lone figure walked slowly down the street, keeping his eye peeled all around him, his senses sharper than ever. Years of training, working as a mercenary had made his reflexes and instincts sharp. He needed to use them to the maximum of their capability tonight. When he received that message earlier that day, he knew immediately it was a trap. And the first step to evading a trap, is to first recognize it. And traps do work both ways. What can poison one man can poison another, what kills one person will kill another, regardless of who knows about it or not. All it takes is focus, and a little luck.

Luckily, in his line of work he made his own luck.

His destination in front of him, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Dark moth eaten curtains hung loosely from the few unbroken windows, cracks were visably crawling up the foundation. The tall pointed chimney showed little sign of life as smoke rose at a steady pace towards the grinning moon. The loose bricks stuck out as daggers, a few falling off and crashing to the ground every now and then. The figure glared at the moon above him, that crescent smile leering with unheard laughter at him and the city.

Walking slowly, the figure entered the manor. Taking a single step, he immediately dodged to his left, angling himself to roll just in front of the door. The blow missed his head by inches. Standing up right a quick jab, an audible crack, his assailant fell at his feet, knocked out and with a broken wrist. The figure barely took the time to note the clown makeup this run of the mill thug wore. His suspicions confirmed, he glared at the hallways to his left and right. Headed towards the right, he slowed to a halt as he heard a loud creak. Stepping back a few inches, he heard it again. Glancing to his right, by the wall stood a broken statue of a dragon. _'Strange'_ Examining the dragon, he barely let a chuckle escape his lips. There was a notch in the front fang. Touching, the wall besides the dragon opened loudly. Four very surprised men in clown outfits stared in shock that their hideaway had been discovered. Glaring his single eye at them, he clenched his fist as the first of them got over his shock.

Within minutes those foolish and untrained thugs were all knocked out. Behind where they were standing were three doors, one of them had a cheesy sign written in bright purple, "Not a famous villains Hideout"

Smirking to himself he walked towards that one, about halfway there, he paused, glanced at the other two. Standing behind one of them, he knocked lightly. A goon came out with a tommie gun, opening fire at everything in his sight, including into the other door. Slamming the door shut the satisfying crunch of the wood hitting his skull almost brought a smile to his face. Opening it up again, he looked at the downed thug. Blood was streaming from a wound in his head. _'So much for subtlety. Those gunshots will bring down the entire mansion.'_ Pushing the thug back into closet, he hopped in himself, content to watch through the hidden eyehole.

A bunch of thugs, led by two women rushed out of the door with the writing on it. Narrowing his eyes, he took in their appearances. One of them was dressed in a completely leaf green outfit, the other was also in clown makeup. "Who open fired! Mr. J ordered no one fire until he gave the word or were discovered!" '_Just great.'_ he thought sardonically. He watched the women argue about what was standard procedure.

"Listen Harley, we both heard the shots, so Slade will know about the trap, unless he was caught in it. I rather doubt it by his reputation."

"But Red, Mr J thought up the plan himself. It wouldn't fail."

"Just shut up about that boytoy of yours! I don't want to hear it. What I want to know is why this door on our left is filled with bullet holes."Slade could feel the perspiration rise. The one in green opened the door, and a corpse fell out of it. Obviously this stiff was a professional thug '_hard to find those in Jump City_' from the equipment he kept on him. Lightly armed, save for a few odds and ends, all of which were more than likely deadly. His dress, despite being in a clown outfit, was designed in a way to hamper sound, move quietly and quickly. Whoever that thug was knew what he was doing, had not this uppity newbie taken out by a door killed him.

A slow crawling in the corner caught his attention. Turning slowly away from what was happening in front of him, he saw that a large Man eating Venus Fly trap was right behind him, and had just finished eating thug. Cursing to himself he looked again through the peephole. The women were now outside his door their hands at the handle.

* * *

Ivy cursed to herself, ignoring Harley going on and on about her boyfriend. '_The guy doesn't even truly remembers his past! What he told her one time would not be true the next day as he would remember it differently!'_ Growling in anger that her friend refused to even acknowledge Joker for having faults, she opened the door that the bullet holes were facing. Obviously whoever was in there was responsible.

To her and Harley's surprise, there was no one inside, save for Chuck, her first grown plant in this dump of a city. Shaking her head at the name Harley had chosen for the plant she glanced around the small closet. She didn't remember putting any plants inside the closets. Blood was on the doorframe and around the floor, a large hole in the back, and the roots around them, told her the story. Pulling out her walkie-talkie, she gave orders to the thugs they brought. "Everyone back to your posts. One of my fly traps got hungry and broke through a wall to get a meal. The guy was new so it doesn't matter. He most likely shot in panic." Loud grumbling could be heard before she turned off the walkie-talkie. It wouldn't do if Slade heard it.

Inside the room that was marked as Not a Hideout, Slade chuckled. That had been almost too easy. He was almost finished downloading everything on the computer, thanks to his micro-technology. He also got a good look around the room. It was put together quickly and with bare essentials. Joker obviously wasn't here. They were likely planning on staying here long enough to catch a fish, if he allowed himself the metaphor. The door opened beside him as Harley and Ivy came back in. Cursing his luck, he dropped a smoke bomb as they took in his presence. The two started coughing up a storm as he dove outside a window. Landing in a garbage can, he lay perfectly still. The average escapee would go on instinct and try to get away as fast as they could. They were almost always caught. No, he had to control the flee instinct, but lay in wait for a short while, and make back to his hide out slow and easy. Loud footsteps and frenzied shouting occurred around him. After about an hour or so, he felt his garbage can rise slowly, being picked up by a garbage truck. But instead of falling into the truck, everything was dumped into the street.

Standing above him was none other than the Clown Prince of Crime. "HAHAHAHAHA! Mighty fine show you put on! You pulled quite some jokes on those pathetic s. PAH-LEASE! They have little to no experience in the field, but expect the pay of a top enforcer in Gotham. But what can you do in a city with such a limited pool. Now just take that mask off and we can talk. My flower has such a nice smell, care to have a sniff? HAHAHAHA!" Joker pulled Slades mask off, forcing his gas onto...a computer screen. Joker stopped laughing as he stared dumbly at the screen. An image appeared of Slade in his hideout, the single eye staring non-stop into his own.

"Hello Joker. You said you wanted to talk, but try to kill me? I'm one of the best in the business. I know a trap when I see it. Our business is concluded. If you wish to keep in touch, do so." The screen went dead. Joker put the Slade replica down. Harley and Ivy were both standing behind him. Both were expecting him to be frustrated with how things went.

But to their surprise (and chagrin) he burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed and laughed. "Umm...Mr. J?"

"Quiety Harley!" Ivy whispered angrily.

Joker turned to the two women. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you not see? He killed the only qualified thug in town! The one who works for us. He makes off with all our database, including my special gas and Leafy's venom, including the antidote. He knows how to make our weapons now, and how to reverse them. He pulled the joke on us. Is it not great? HAHAHAHAHA"

Ivy, slapped her forehead. "Great, he's more deluded than he was yesterday."

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Raven meditated almost nonstop. She strongly felt the need to with that lookalike living here for now, along with her friends. Also added onto everything was Beast Boy's condition. He was slowly stabilizing, so it was wearing off. They expected him to make a full recovery by tomorrow afternoon, the same time as the antidote arriving. Well, Cyborg called it a full recovery, but all it was in reality was that he was well enough to be taken off the meds. They wouldn't know the aftereffects of everything until he woke up, but knowing him, he would be fine.

What really bugged her was the news they received upon returning to the tower. Raven had visited a good chunk of the families on the roster, Starfire the other, while Robin handled the paperwork with the courts and mayor's office. They were to receive a warrant to allow them to use...unorthodox means to catch these villains. Robin said they'd need them. After all the tearful meetings, Raven and Starfire met up, both emotionally exhausted from the lengths Joker went and from each of the meetings. Robin met up with them shortly after.

When they got to the Tower, Robin called up Batman, determined to gather what information he could and get as much notes he had left behind in Gotham, or new ones Batman made. But the news they got, was not pretty.

_FLASHBACK_

_Robin sat at the screen in the living room, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all beside him. Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole were all asked to wait in the kitchen while this call went through. What came on screen was not Batman's or Alfred's face as Robin expected, but rather it was...that other Robin the met awhile back. "HEY GUYS! WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE! Things are so dang depressing here it isn't funny." Robin could feel a sweatdrop growing on his and the other Titans faces._

_Before he could even open his mouth, the other Robin leered in a disturbing way at both Starfire and Raven. "So the two hotties asking me out?" A sudden raven claw appeared on the other screen, above that other Robin. It latched onto him. "What, hey whoa! AAAH!" He went flying up, hit the ceiling and free fell down on the ground. Robin and Cyborg both covered their mouths, desperately trying not to laugh. _

_"May I have your attention...other guy in my costume." Robin said...not really comfortable calling someone else a name he himself went by. "I desperately need to talk to Batman, we have a Level 1 priority that needs his attention ASAP." _

_The other Robin grumbled slowly as he painfully got up. "Yeah big shot, what kind of problem could be more important than Bruce's manor getting gassed by Joker's bombs, putting Bruce in the Hospital along with his butler Alfred." Robin almost stopped breathing. _

_"Say what? What happened!?"_

_The other Robin scratched his head nervously. "I don't think that Joker knows who Batman is, because he left a message in graffiti on the walls. Supes from Metropolis has agreed to pose as Batman for awhile...well until the end of the week. If I know that big guy, and I do, he'll be back in business by the end of the week. So what's up?"_

_Pinching his nose, Robin sighed. This couldn't possibly get worse. "Joker is here in Jump City, along with Poison Ivy."_

_On the other end, the Robin in the Batcave fell over anime style, before pushing himself back up. "YOU SERIOUS! JOKER IS THERE! But his attack on the manor was a few hours ago...but if he's there, and the attack is here, that means..."_

_"I know the implications Robin!" Robin almost yelled out. "Look can you get us everything you can on Joker. I need to brief everyone as thoroughly as possible about what to expect...or not expect since it's the Joker we're talking about. _

_The Robin in the batcave nodded. "I'm on it." _

_END FLASHBACK _

Robin had taken the news rather hard. The man who had raised him after his parents died had been hospitalized by Joker the very same day he made his debut in the City they resided. That could not be a coincidence. He told everyone he would brief them the next day, when Beast Boy woke up.

Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole had asked if they could stay in the tower for safety. After taking a vote from the team, they agreed. They contacted Jeanette's and Nicole's families (turned out Sarah lived with Jeanette as she had no family). The families almost instantly agreed to have their daughters protected. Starfire volunteered to fly to each house and pick up their stuff, but Robin said no. Joker had targeted the school, where a girl who looked like a former titan attended. There was a chance he thought she was the real deal and had volunteered Raven to teleport there and back so as to not be seen by onlookers.

When she had gotten back, Raven complained about how pink Jeanette's room was, but thought that Nicole's room was kind of cool. Both Robin and Cyborg decided NOT to visit Nicole's room after that statement.

Sitting by a window, Sarah and her friends sighed, their gaze overlooking the city they live in. "Will everything be all right, Sarah?" Jeanette asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Again, sorry about the long update. I would like to take this time to explain a few things.

If anyone thought that Joker laughing at a joke being played on him is weird, well there is a prerequisite. In the comics, well we know that he shot and paralyzed Batgirl, and then later kidnapped Commissioner Gordon. At the end of that comic, after Batman saved Gordon and arrested Joker, well Joker made one comment too many (he had nearly driven Commissioner Gordon insane) and the good cop shot him. Joker complained that he might get paralyzed, but then started laughing when he realized the joke of paralyzing his daughter, and then him paralyzing the Joker. So I don't think it's too far out of character for him to do that.

Also, if anyone noted on how vague I was on how Joker thought he lured Slade out, you're right. I was being vague on purpose. This has a reason that is important to the storyline. But I'll leave that subject with cryptic question. What could Joker have that would more than likely invite Slade of all people out of hiding? What could he have that would made him almost sure that Slade would come himself?

Now that I have your brains melting into butter by thinking, I'll just leave it at that. Until next chapter.


	6. Plans made sort of

_Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole had asked if they could stay in the tower for safety. After taking a vote from the team, they agreed. They contacted Jeanette's and Nicole's families (turned out Sarah lived with Jeanette as she had no family). The families almost instantly agreed to have their daughters protected. Starfire volunteered to fly to each house and pick up their stuff, but Robin said no. Joker had targeted the school, where a girl who looked like a former titan attended. There was a chance he thought she was the real deal and had volunteered Raven to teleport there and back so as to not be seen by onlookers._

_When she had gotten back, Raven complained about how pink Jeanette's room was, but thought that Nicole's room was kind of cool. Both Robin and Cyborg decided NOT to visit Nicole's room after that statement._

_Sitting by a window, Sarah and her friends sighed, their gaze overlooking the city they live in. "Will everything be all right, Sarah?" Jeanette asked quietly. She shook her head._

_"I don't know. I really don't know."_

* * *

Raven walked slowly down the hall way towards the infirmary, antidote to Ivy's perfume and venom in hand. About an hour previous, the Robin from Gotham had flown in, with a copy of everything Batman had on Joker and Ivy, sedatives, antidotes, medical research, everything they could possibly need. But after watching him take off and fly away, Raven could see why Batman always drove.

At the moment Cyborg was in his room downloading everything he could about the trademark weapons, the cures, and new medical knowledge into his computerized brain. Robin was synthesizing and recreating all the antidotes so they had plenty of it, Starfire was preparing a large feast for when Beast Boy finally woke up, Kid Flash was still sucking up to Jinx, Jinx was outright ignoring Kid Flash, and Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole were playing the gamestation trying to keep their minds off of what happened.

Opening the door to the infirmary, Raven stood still for a few moments and just watched the sleeping green teen. His hand looked to be fully regrown, he was sleeping naturally with a serene look on his face. That morning they took him off of the sedatives, and aside from the occasional coughing fit and raised blood pressure, there didn't seem to be many side affects going on. But they still didn't know what he was dreaming about. Shaking her head slightly, Raven entered and sat down next to Beast Boy's bed. Her eyes passed from his face, down his torso, back up to his face. There were hardly any emotions rolling off of him. No sorrow, no fear, no anger, no excitement, no anticipation, he was just peaceful. Content. Her eyes glanced around the infirmary with a will of their own, even going up to the camera watching her every move. A wave of her hand and a slice of black magic covered the lens of the camera.

Sitting back in her chair, keeping her eyes pointed straight at the door, she felt one of her hands slowly brush his forehead. Barely grazing his hair, she settled herself down, maintaining a constant view of the door, as her hand grazed the green teens hair.She could wait until he woke up before he received the full antidote.

In the security room, Cyborg sat staring at the monitors with barely concealed mirth. True he was now blind to the goings on in the Infirmary, and as such had no blackmail material for the grass stai...information concerning psychological profiles on his teammates to be updated. He figured he could give them another ten minutes. Chuckling he turned his attention to the screen showing the main room. It looked like the three new guests of the Tower were having fun playing the gamestation, but their eyes told another story. There was no excitement, no spirit of competition, none of the things that made being a gamer truly fun. He could feel for them. He knew what it was like to lose all your friends and have to be separated from your family. The circumstances were very different, but he could understand how they felt.

Shaking his head sadly, he slowly got up. Walking towards the door so he could give the girls some comfort; something caught his eye. Rushing back in front of the many screens, a growing smile lit his face. There in front of Starfire's room were Robin and Starfire. The fallen files at the Boy Blunder's feet suggested he was doing something completely different than what he was now. Cyborg held up an index finger as a lens popped out of it. Chuckly softly as he took the picture, he knew this was going to make Beast Boy's day. Walking out of the room with a whistle and several plots in his head, he made his way to the main room.

Back in the infirmary, Raven wasn't quite sure how it happened; her hand had gone from barely grazing Beast Boy's head to all out brushing her fingers through his hair and rubbing his scalp. Keeping her eyes firmly on the door, she felt herself getting comfortable. It was very rare that she had any time to spend with Beast Boy.

"You know Rae, that actually feels pretty good." Raven felt her eyes widen; her hand leapt from Beast Boy into her lap as she jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. Beast Boy was staring at her with a smirk on his face. Pulling her hood up to hide her blush, Raven almost could feel herself glaring at the young hero in front of her. "You should keep your hood down Raven. You're cute when you blush." Raven stood there completely dumbfounded. Caught in two completely different reactions, Raven had difficulty choosing what to do. Should she growl and make a sarcastic statement, or take the compliment. Unable to decide she remained silent.

Beast Boy sat up, staring around the Infirmary. "Dude, how long was I out?"

She shook her head furiously; she successfully fought down the blush. "You've been out for a full day Beast Boy. Now shut up." His eyes twinkled softly in the light.

"A day without seeing you? How could I have gone on Rae?" Raven was saved from answering as Kid Flash entered the room. Both Beast Boy and Raven watched curiously as he desperately tried to keep the door closed. Jinx's voice echoed through the door.

"FLASH! YOU BETTER GET THAT SORRY BUTT OUT HERE AND TAKE WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!" Beast Boy for some reason didn't seem fazed by this, just went back to staring at Raven. Raven could feel the blush fighting its way back to her cheeks. "Ah Cyborg, thanks for showing up. Could you get that sleezy roadrunner out of there so I can force feed him this!" Raven noted Kid Flash's paling face. Within seconds the door flew open from the force of Cyborg knocking on the door. Kid Flash rushed out of the room with Jinx hot on his trail.

Cyborg strutted into the room with a large smile on his face, especially seeing the way Beast Boy was looking at Raven. "Did I miss something?"

Raven shook her head. "Give him a physical or something, he isn't himself." Cyborg chuckled as he sat at the computer that was monitoring Beast Boy. After a few minutes the chuckling stopped. Raven felt out with her empath abilites. Cyborg was no longer amused but a dead seriousness had taken over.

"Raven? Have you given him the antidote yet?" She shook her head. Cyborg smiled slightly. "Now we all know how much he hates needles, but this may help us out. Just stand there and pose for a bit, maybe flash him a little while I give him the antidote." A bucket flew from the corner and hit Cyborg straight on the noggin. He sped around in fear as Raven glared at him with her eyes glowing red.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Cyborg backed up a bit. "This is just another of the side effects from Ivy Raven. His pheromones are still incited. It's increasing his shall we say, well he lost a lot of inhibitions and would likely act like this to anyone. So if you wanted he could be your looove slave for an hour." he said putting extra emphasis on the word 'love'. "But..." a gleam came into his eye. "Since this will only last another hour at most, maybe I should leave you two alone." Before he could continue or Raven could react, Beast Boy snagged the antidote from them and injected it into his own thigh. The two standing teen stared at Beast Boy as he grimaced in slight pain.

"Dude! That is so uncool! I'm out for a day, wake up without full control of myself, and have to give myself a shot WHILE you give us a hard time. Shouldn't you be chasing Jinx around like a lovesick idiot trying to get a date?" Raven could almost feel a certain degree of satisfaction now that Beast Boy put Cyborg on the spot. Cyborg for his part glared at Beast Boy.

"Man, this is not funny."

"Dude you're right. It's hilarious. Now get out of here while I apologize to Raven for actions I couldn't control." Cyborg felt himself pulled into the air and flung out the door. He looked up to see Raven's magic repairing the door he knocked off the hinges. Chuckling again, he got up. Turning around he saw Robin and Starfire coming down the hall.

"Hey man! Beast Boy's up and kicking. He and Raven are in there talking at the moment." Robin nodded with a smile.

"Good Cyborg. Starfire, could you please get Kid Flash and Jinx. I guess we need to hold a meeting in there while Beast Boy's in bed. Cyborg, get some chairs for us all and a table. We need to go over a few things as a team." Cyborg nodded. Robin watched the two of them leave. Glancing curiously at the door, he slowly leaned against it, putting his ear flat against the metal.

Inside the room was an awquard silence. Beast Boy was rubbing the back of his head while Raven kept fighting down the blush that was threatening to rise up. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Look Rae...ven. I'm sorry. I, well, I guess you're going to kill me now?" He finished his sentence wincing as if in pain. Raven stared at him, her hood covering her entire face so her expression was hidden. Beast Boy slowly got out of bed (thankful that he didn't have one of those hospital gowns. Rather he was dressed in some shorts and a short sleeve shirt in the same style of his black and purple uniform. For some reason Cyborg wouldn't let him throw away the pink one that Starfire designed.

Pacing back and forth, the green hero kept forcing out apologies and was pretty much groveling to not get killed without being on his hands and knees. Raven watched him pace back and forth, talking and apologising nonstop before she raised her hand, using her powers to pick him and drop him back on the bed. Beast Boy's face looked straight up and his facial muscles tightend considerably. "What are you doing?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised, which Beast Boy couldn't see due to the hood.

"Dude, isn't it obvious you're going to kill me, send me to another dimension, or in some way cause me physical agony for flirting with you beyond my control! What does it look like I'm doing!?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

Beast Boy glanced down, trying to get his emotions under control for the beating he was fully expecting. Raven leaned forward slowly. Closing his eyes tightly, he awaited his inevitable doom. But when something warm and soft pressed against his cheek, his eyes shot open faster than a bullet leaves a gun. Turning his head in Raven's direction, she was leaning back in her chair reading a book, as if nothing had happened. Putting his hand on his cheek, he could easily feel his face heating up. "Dude...did you just kiss me?"

Raven continued reading. "Did you see me kiss you? Did the camera?" Beast Boy glanced up at the camera, and immediately did his best to keep his laughter from coming out. The camera was covered by a slice of night. Raven had blinded the camera. Failing to suppress his laughter, he instead did his best to muffle it into a mild chuckle. To Raven he sounded like a pig with a hernia. After a few minutes he finally got his laughter under control. Raven had kept reading throughout the whole thing. "Well Raven. Do you mind if

"If that sentence has anything to do with kissing or hugging, forget it."Raven huffed out, a small smile spreading on her face, still hidden by her hood. Beast Boy took a glance at the book she was holding.

"So Raven. Any reason you're holding the book upside down?" Raven smirked again under her hood.

"Beast Boy, this tome was written in Azarath. Now since it's in another dimension you wouldn't know this, but Azarathian is read but upside up and upside down. Everything written in it is actually twice as long as once you go through you have to go from the last page to the first upside down." Beast Boy could feel his jaw drop, and it felt like it hit the floor (instead it hit a metal pole on the side of the hospital beds to keep restless patients in the bed). Beast Boy 'hmphd' to himself. He was sure he got her.

"But Raven, those books you read are like...a thousand pages long each!" He animatedly waved his arms up and down. Raven, still reading, answered in a completely deadpan voice.

"Not so. They are usually physically 900-990 pages long. There's a big difference if you decide to continue it by going backwards. The strongest of the spells that aren't black magic is usually hidden in the back. You have to master all the precepts."

Beast Boy raised a hand and had it zoom over his own head. "Dude. All I got out of there is gobbledegook." Raven seemed to be perfectly still, but the light shudders in her body, the tremors shaking their way down her arms and the caught breath that kept escaping told Beast Boy one of two things. She was either A) having a seizure, or B) keeping herself from laughing. "Raven...are you laughing?"

All at once the shudders stopped and she had taken her eyes off her tome. "No I am not laughing." Beast Boy smiled.

"But you WERE!" Raven stared at him from inside her hood. Her eyes softly glowed red. Beast Boy felt a small tremor of fear pass through him.

"Beast Boy." He jumped at the sudden voice coming from her.

"Y..yeah?" _okay dude. Brace yourself. She may pummel you for saying she was laughing._

"We don't have long before the others come in. I want to tell you something...and DON'T laugh no matter what!" She had lowered her hood staring at him evenly. The only thing that seemed somewhat out of place was a very light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Beast Boy. Your hand has completely grown back." Beast Boy felt a sweatdrop grow on his head.

"That's it?" Without warning the half demon clutched his regrown hand, never once breaking eye contact.

"Maybe I should show you. I've never been good at talking about this kind of stuff." Beast Boy could almost raise an eyebrow if she hadn't started leaning in. His eyes widening in surprise for only a second, he started leaning in too.

"Raven, what is it?"

Then the door opened. Both Beast Boy and Raven both fell over onto the floor, and ended up in a rather painful...and awkward postion. Cyborg walked in the infirmary carrying several chairs (many of which were tied to his back) whistling their theme song. Beast Boy and Raven both got off the floor glaring at the cybernetic teen.

Cyborg seemed completely oblivious to them as he kept whistling and setting up chairs around Beast Boy's bed. When he was finished, he stepped back to view his handiwork. "So, you two lovebirds making out on the floor? Man I must say that was an interesting position you two were in." Laughing loudly he ignored the danger growing within his two friends. Raven's eyes had split into four glowing red ones while Beast Boy was literally growling in his throat. Beast Boy's eyes caught a glimmer in them.

"So Cyborg, is there a seating arrangement or something?"

Cyborg for the first time noticed he was in the red with those two. "Umm...if I said 'no' would you forget about the question?" Without waiting for an answer he bolted out of the infirmary. Beast Boy wasted no time and started going through the cupboards. Raven could feel her fist clench and unclench constantly, staring hard at the door. That was until something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Beast Boy was fiddling around with a chair.

"Beast Boy, do I even want to know?" The green teen kept fiddling around, not even glancing up.

"Raven, this is the best way to get him back!" He sounded so pleased with himself. Raven could feel one of her eyebrows raise of their own volition. Glancing down at the chair, a breath got caught in her throat. Beast Boy had a tube in his hand and was using it on the chair. But the label on the tube caught her attention.

"Super super glue?" Almost immediately after she read the tube, the doors opened again as everyone came in. Beast Boy, having finished up had jumped back into his bed. Raven glanced at the chair with glue on it, seated next to the most sensitive equipment. Cyborg was walking towards it, his hand placed on the back of the chair. A sudden blur went into the seat a couple to the left of it. Kid Flash was sitting in the seat that Jinx was just reaching for.

Beast Boy and Raven both glanced at each other, then back at Cyborg. Jinx was yelling nonstop at Kid Flash for taking her seat and was apologising repeatedly saying he didn't know as he just rushed in and got into the nearest seat. "Hey Jinx, you can take this seat if you want?" Cyborg said offering her the seat he was about to sit in. Jinx smiled appreciatively at Cyborg and sat down on the seat. Cyborg took the seat next to her, but was still close to the equipment so he could keep an eye on his best friend.

Robin set up a small table inbetween the seats and the bed, putting a folder onto it in front of him. Starfire was sitting next to him smiling at him. Smiling back for a moment, his emotions took a complete one-eighty as he glanced back at the folder. _This is going to be the biggest nightmare Jump City has ever faced. Beast Boy still hasn't forgiven himself but we need him NOW more than ever. _Turning his attention towards the teen in question, Robin felt he had question marks growing on top of his head. _Is it just me or does both Beast Boy and Raven look nervous about something?_

"Titans. As I'm sure that most of us know, Beast Boy being the only one who doesn't as he was unconscious, but Joker from Gotham has come here to Jump City. He somehow or another left one last trap so we can't expect any help from Batman for awhile. This meeting is to completely cover him and if you have ANY questions, no matter how stupid sounding or otherwise, don't be afraid to ask. With Joker there is no such thing as a stuid question. In fact there is no such thing as stupid." He paused to let his comments sink in to the others. Each and every single one of them seemed to be paying rapt attention.

"Now to review. We have three guests in the tower and are being kept here for safety. We can't leave them alone as there are sensitive things inside the tower...and we need to keep them away from Raven's room altogether. One of them is that Terra look-a-like that Beast Boy thought he saw awhile ago. She seems to have no memories as Terra...if she ever was Terra and says her name is Sarah. She and her friends, Jeanette and Nicole are the only survivors of an attack Joker made on their school." He took the time to notice everyone's reactions. Raven had her eyes closed tightly. Starfire looked sick to her stomach, Beast Boy and Cyborg both appeared to be going somewhat pale, and Kid Flash and Jinx, they nodded slightly, both with completely serious faces. Beast Boy tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Umm...dude. What did he do?"

Robin pulled out some pictures of the scene and passed them around for those that were't there. Beast Boy almost lost all of his color (and his stomach) and it looked like Jinx, Kid Flash, and Cyborg were going through similar reactions as they hadn't seen the scene of the crime yet. "Everyone. Joker is easily the most dangerous and psychotic being on the planet. To help you understand the very little we actually can about him, we should go through a bit of his history." He glanced around seeing no objections.

"How his skin became chalk white and his hair green is the only fact we have. Something to do with a chemical accident. There are some stories that he was robbing a chemist lab with a gang when Batman stopped them and he fell into one of the mixtures going on. Another says he worked in the lab and got pushed in by the gang attacking it. Whatever the case is, it was a miracle he survived, and I mean that in the worst possible way. He somehow or another survived and is immune to almost every kind of poison and/or gas on the planet. If he's not immune then he has a very high resiliance to it. Whether he became insane because of this incident or not we cannot say, but ever since he's revealed himself in public he has proven to be a sociopathic monster. Some psychiatrists theorize that his entire personality changes on a day to day basis. He also has absolutely no restraint. He has no problem destroying building, killing hundreds of people at once, publicly humilating his victims. The list goes on and on. And since he has no restraint as other villains do, well you can pretty much guess the results." Every titan in the room had incredibly grim faces by this point. "A word of warning. Don't try to understand him. His crimes makes sense only to himself. Trying to find a pattern or some constant is impossible. Any question so far?"

Jinx raised her hand. "You know, in HIVE when we tried to scare each other we told Joker stories. But how many of such stories are true?" Robin grunted.

"All of them. Even the ones you're making up on the spot. Chances are he did it."

Cyborg raised his hand. "Man, how skilled is he if we get up close and personal?" Robin smiled.

"That depends on the personality he has at the time. There have been times where he seemed to be a master of martial arts and other times he could barely hold his own. But don't count on getting close to him easily. He always has a way out of all foreseeable situations. And most of them make no sense until he's escaped." Raven raised her hand.

"How does he fight if he has no constant to fall back on?"

Robin nodded at her. "His primary weapons are as follows. 100,000 volt handbuzzer, easily electrocuting anyone it touches. A laughing gas that forces its victims to laugh to death-literally. He also has an oversized pistol that sometimes shoots real bullets, sometimes shoots dummy rounds, and more often than not, has a bang flag." Robin scowled at the muffled chuckling from that. "The bang flag shoots out of it like a lance and impales who he shot, or sometimes just shoots his trademark gas." The chuckling stopped instantly. He noted Jinx seemed to have difficulty getting comfortable as she kept trying to shift on her seat but seemed unable to do so.

Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Dude, how has he usually been beaten if he's so inorganized?" Raven batted his shoulder.

"Unorganized."

Robin smiled a very strained smile. "Since we cannot hope to figure out what he's doing, we'll have to wait for him to do something then react to it. When that happens we MUST maintain a calm collected state of mind. Think completely logically and don't fall for his verbal traps. He's a master of getting you to lash out irrationally. The moment you do, he will win. Pure and simple. He will pick up your weaknesses and use them against you. And he won't restrain himself in anyway to do so. It's that little detail that usually lets him beat the Justice League so often." Kid Flash paled significantly from that.

"How, how many times has he faced the best of the best?"

"So many times it can't be counted. The only one who has ever caught him at any time has been Batman." Beast Boy sighed softly.

"Dude, how many people has he killed?"

Robin rubbed his temple. "Too many to count. Psychiatrists across the globe have tried relentlessly to prove he has some form of sanity so he can receive the death sentence. None has succeeded. And as long as he lives, the death toll will rise. There's no stopping it." Robin could feel himself becoming distracted, as was everyone else because now everyone was staring at Jinx as she was hopping up and down on her chair nonstop.

"CYBORG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'VE BEEN GLUED TO THIS CHAIR!" Cyborg noted the tube by Beast Boy on the bed, and the smug expression the little grass stain was wearing. Feeling a sweatdrop he rushed out of the room with Jinx hobbling along, and still keeping up. The silence in the room was absolute for about ten seconds after they left. Those ten seconds felt like a lifetime, but everyone eventually caught up to what happened. Starfire hovered with a forelorn expression on her face.

Kid Flash smirked. "Well Beast Boy. I guess I owe you a favor." Chuckling the speedster walked out of the room to chase down Cyborg and Jinx. Robin cleared his throat.

"Well...I guess this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

A woman with fiery red hair walked up to the secretaries desk. "Name please." She smiled seductively and blew something from her hand and the perfume hit the male secretaries face.

"I'm Dr. Pamela Isley. I have an appointment with the mayor."

The secretary in question couldn't rip his eyes off her. "Of course. Please go on in." She nodded.

"Thank you. As a present for being so courteous, here is a gift." Winking brightly she kissed him full on the lips. Walking into the mayors office, she chuckled upon hearing the screams of panic at the body left behind.

AN: whew. Sorry everyone The long update was not something I intended. But I had written, and rewritten that scene with Beast Boy and Raven doing everything I can to keep them in character. If they were OOC, please let me know. I love to go for realism in my stories...well as realistic as a fantasy world and heroes can be. Joker and Slade will begin their underground war next chapter, while duking it out with the Titans. Please read and review. I like constructive criticsm.


	7. The dawning of the night

_A woman with fiery red hair walked up to the secretaries desk. "Name please." She smiled seductively and blew something from her hand and the perfume hit the male secretaries face._

_"I'm Dr. Pamela Isley. I have an appointment with the mayor."_

_The secretary in question couldn't rip his eyes off her. "Of course. Please go on in." She nodded._

_"Thank you. As a present for being so courteous, here is a gift." Winking brightly she kissed him full on the lips. Walking into the mayors office, she chuckled upon hearing the screams of panic at the body left behind._

*************

The nighttime streets of Jump City was filled to the brim with disgusting and deplorable life. People were out attending night clubs, parties, and everyone was having a grand time. It made Joker sick. The Clown Prince of Crime stood on the roof overseeing one such nightclub, a large smile on his face. He didn't mind seeing the smiles and the laughter, but no one was laughing for the correct reasons. Life itself was one gigantic joke that no one but him could see. He chuckled almost nonstop remembering how Slade outmaneouvered him to gain the antidote to both him and the leafy lady whose name he didn't want to remember. Tonight he would strike humor into the hearts of those bumbling idiots of this dump of a city.

"Pah! Gotham doesn't have this many people out at night. Not even on Christmas." Joker leaned his head slightly towards the right as he listened to one of the few thugs who came with him to Gotham. He frowned to himself. This city had so few grunts working in organized crime that it was near impossible to build up a successful gang. He and Ivy agreed that building a criminal empire in this city would be difficult as there were so few with actual experience. Most small time gangs were beneath the Titan's general notice, but acted high and mighty until they saw the law enforcement. The police were far more competent here than Gotham. Those dang fools had gotten used to having Batsy take care of their problems for them.

What were they doing here again? People were laughing and they all had smiles on their faces. But that's exactly what he planned to do so why bother? Wait, a ventriloquist was on the stage in that club? HOW DARE HE! They laugh at all the wrong things! They needed a proper expert in crime to truly reveal what laughter was all about. But could he do so with only four truly trained men? Bah! Who cares, it didn't matter anyway. Ivy had told him and Harley something very interesting after her meeting with the mayor. This particular club was the favorite of the chief justice of this city. He came here every night almost like clockwork. And speak of the devil. There he was. Joker laughed out loud to himself. This was going to be fun.

Jumping off of the roof, landing onto a mattress bunjeed to a truck as it drove by, he hopped onto the ground. _Harley is such a nice girl to bring Unky Joker a cusion....blasted lady had to drive straight. No property damage in the least!?! What is she thinking?_ He and his thugs (all of whom were dressed as clowns) walked up to the club. A bouncer jumped in front of him. "Listen bub, if you're not on the list or have cash on you, you can't go in." Joker sighed dramatically. Putting a hand around the bouncer's shoulders his other hand reached into a pocket as if for cash.

"I'm so sorry my good man, let me give you your **cut**!" The bouncer had no time to react; Joker pulled out a switchblade and slit the throat of unfortanate bouncer. Joker smiled at the corpse in front of him. "We can't let good men not get their cuts. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Slipping the switchblade back into his pocket he entered the nightclub, followed by his thugs.

A slade drone was hidden in the shadows watching and recording the events in the nightclub. Slade sat in his hideout as grisly and unspeakable crimes were committed inside. His eye never narrowed or change the emotion within. The bloody mess within the club grew more and more bloody before Slade's eye on the screen. The ventriloquist who had been performing that night had his puppets mutilated in a variety of fashions. Then his mouth was clamped open so he had no choice but to keep it open as bit and pieces of said puppets were forced down his throat. The party goers suffered various insults and each and every one of them met a very unique but painful fate. One person was nailed to the wall in a crucifiction style, only they were facing the wall completely naked. The only thing visible was the badly whipped side and back because Joker for some reason felt that the butt should be covered. He pinned a "pin the tail on the donkey" poster there. The bartender was hogtied to his bar, but left alone for the most part, minus the laughing gas forced into his face. They had it easy compared to some of the others. Joker used his switchblade with great efficiency on three different people, carving into them a variety of sayings and art. Each and every person suffered something very unique and painful.

But the Chief Justice had a special fate. Joker had forced him into old fashioned judge robes, complete with Elizabethan wig, hung hm from the ceiling while keeping his stomach completely exposed. He had pinned the list of names of those executed in the Salem Witch Trials to the back of the judge. He nailed a heavy wooden sign to the chest from various biblical scriptures about Judgement Day. Joker and his men calmly walked out of said club, considerably bloodier than they were when they entered, but not before Joker left up a sign for the law to find. Harley Quinn drove them away in a mattress truck of all things. Slade leaned back in his chair. He now had a better idea of what he was up against.

His eye narrowed slightly as he saw Kid Flash run up to the club, followed shortly by the Tcar. The Titans had arrived mere seconds after Joker left. He leaned forward with slight interest. Beast Boy was with them tonight? Slade thought he was out of commission. Must be fully recovered. He watched with nonchalant indifference at everyones different reactions. Jinx had thrown up, Kid Flash had collapsed onto his knees, Raven appeared indifferent but her movements were shaky. Starfire was bawling her eyes out, and Cyborg was squinting painfully trying to see what everyone else was seeing. Slade got a closer look. Cyborg looked like he needed repairs. His robotic eye was very dim but he had to rely on it as his human eye was swollen shut. It looked like something big and heavy hit there. His body had dents all over it and one of his knees didn't appear to work properly. That must've been why they arrived a little later than they normally would.

Slade took his attention off that screen and turned his attention towards another screen. He was fully aware of the lack of pure muscle in this city. Overload, Plasmus, and Cinderblock made good muscles and diversions for his plans against the Titans, but how to use them now that he had another player on the board? Three chess teams using one large board made for some interesting playing.

Joker had been setting up a criminal empire faster than Slade anticipated upon arrival to Jump City. Small time gangs had always been a small thorn in the city but they never committed anything more than misdeamenors from fear of the surprisingly capable police force and the Titans. But with Joker in the city the game changed. At first there had only been three truly organized forces in this city. Slade, the HIVE, and the Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil had once united all villains to make a united and capable force but Beast Boy had taken them down by uniting the Titans where Robin failed. Slade forced himself out of an internal revery, but one thought remained. _Beast Boy succeeded where Robin failed._ And all that news about the Titans South disbanding was very curious to the masked criminal. Beast Boy had led them for a month but they disbanded, most with very serious injuries. It took awhile but he managed to hack into a few databases and question the right people, but he knew enough of what happened to piece the puzzle together.

Slade glanced away from the screen and stared sadly at a wall. His son was still alive. He had slit his son's throat in anger and regretted it ever since. Whatever happened in Africa, only those involved knew the details, but his son was alive, Beast Boy led them. Beast Boy knew him and his location. Knew what he was like now. But Beast Boy had become a very shrewd strategist and surprisingly competent from when he first met him when the Titans formed together. Beast Boy brought the downfall of the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy had studied the law and used it on the one person who knew the law backwards and forewards and used it nonstop towards his advantage in every situation. Nicholas Galtry had been a very clever man in life. Slade even had the misfortune of meeting him at one time. Slade had gone to Africa himself to find information on his son, but instead for a waterlogged and badly beaten Nicholas Galtry on the banks of a river. He had apparantly fallen down the waterfall but only just survived. Slade took him for questioning, determined to keep the man alive until he got all the information he needed.

The misfortune came from the fact that the man had become delirious and deranged, obsessed with killing Beast Boy. It no longer mattered if he was alive to see it happen as long as there was a corpse. Slade got next to no information on his son from the man. But he had gotten some interesting information on Beast Boy. Information he didn't have before. Slade now knew of Beast Boy's fortune. He knew that Beast Boy beat Galtry at his own game. And most importantly, he now knew Beast Boy had a breaking point. A weakness. Beast Boy had once been a criminal. Forced to be one as a slave to be more exact.

With Robin, he had attempted to get him to love the thrill. It would have been a very slow acclimization from being a hero vigilante to a master criminal's apprentice. But now Slade knew that he had his eye on the wrong person. There was someone with far more potential than Robin has. And someone with far more access to greater resources. Experience in crime, shrewd mind, infinitely adaptable in battle, very wealthy, and relied more on instincts than a structured and ordered mind. And those instincts were more often than not correct, even when logic dictated otherwise.

Slade knew after witnessing what the Joker did tonight at the club, that he would never understand Joker. He was too random and chaotic. And his intelligence in Gotham shows he has no restraint. Slade felt himself smirk beneath his mask. What he needed was someone who could think in ways he wouldn't. Someone who could adapt to any situation, and because Joker was in town that was a necessary. He needed someone with experience in committing crimes that no one would suspect. This town's pool was small and the criminal not used to more than misdemeanors. Bits and pieces of various gangs had been found in random places around the city recently. Not enough to make it newsworthy as the remains are not identifiable, but Control Freak disappeared a week ago, and now there is fatty bits of meat in the streets, tinged with red hair. The media and public would think it a dog eat dog world but Slade would not dismiss it like that without proof.

Everything pointed to one person who could both help Slade and give him the information he needed. Slade needed Beast Boy.

***********

The Titans trudged into the tower in a slow, depressed state. The nightclub had been a comlete and total disaster. The paparrazi were having a field day and the police was taking as many hits as the Titans were. Robin however, knew such things would happen. Jump City just wasn't used to criminals from Gotham. Gotham was notorious for they psychopaths kept within city limits. Two-Face, Joker, Ivy, Mad Hatter, Penguin, and many others. The worst of the worst humanity had to offer. Jump City wouldn't know how to handle it. The brighter side of it was that the police force wasn't infiltrated and corrupt as it so often was in Gotham. Commissioner Gordon was one of the few truly good cops in Gotham. Jump City hasn't had the stress in the law enforcement. But that also meant that Joker would have an easier time all together. The alarm came late. Usually it would be on time for the average run of the mill villain. Mad Mod was usually crazy in his acts but one could know for certain that he wouldn't kill people. He just wanted to conquer them and make them british. The HIVE, while well supplied and knew how to bribe the right people, didn't kill either. They had the organization to rob anywhere in the city and get their finances through control of small time gangs that had no powers. But the only person who had no qualms about killing was Brother Blood. Slade would only kill when absolutely necessary to his plots and no more. Killer Moth and his moths didn't well, _intentionally _kill people. The moths only ate people's property. While it didn't make the city or the landowner happy, it was better than death.

But Joker. His very name still gave Robin nightmares. Cyborg had promised to upgrade the alarm system ASAP. And he was already getting started. Robin felt like punching a hole in the wall. How could they have become so careless and lenient that crimes occur BEFORE they got there? How could they? It never happened before. But this was Joker they were talking about. Robin watched Jinx collapse on the couch. She looked the most depressed of all. "Robin. Cyborg, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't clobbered Cyborg we could have gotten there on time."

Jinx was taking it very hard. While she had been traveling with Flash, she had seen the aftereffects of crime. She still loved the thrill of committing a crime and enjoyed the rush of the moment, the moment of doing something, having a chance of getting caught, but still getting away. But NEVER had she seen such callousness to crime. The sign Joker left on the door before entering mocked them with a joke. **Why did the Titans cross the road?** No answer was given on the sign but inside had more than enough answers.

Kid Flash stoood in front of her, glaring at her. "It _was not_ your fault Jinx. Nor was it mine. When the alarm came I ran as fast I could and STILL was too late. I beat all of us there." Robin nodded at them.

"You both are right. Kid Flash, we did not do this. But Jinx brings up a good point. Where Joker is concerned, our personal problems and issues come last. I'm not saying turn into Batman, but don't do anything to each other that my slow us down until Joker has been brought in." They all nodded. Beast Boy leaned against a wall by Raven.

"Dude, how can anyone have such disregard for life?"

Outside the room, three young ladies were fighting over the limited space while trying to eavesdrop. "Sarah! Move your fat

"Jeanette is in my way

"Nicole, get your foot off of my hand." Sarah slowly massaged her arm from where she crouched on the floor. A sudden tingle ran down her arm that she never felt before, but she felt powerful. The voices on the other side of the door turned into surprised screams as a small earthquake shook the tower.

****

Author's Note: well here we are again everyone. Another update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Legal Problems

_"Dude, how can anyone have such disregard for life?"_

_Outside the room, three young ladies were fighting over the limited space while trying to eavesdrop. "Sarah! Move your fat_

_"Jeanette is in my way_

_"Nicole, get your foot off of my hand." Sarah slowly massaged her arm from where she crouched on the floor. A sudden tingle ran down her arm that she never felt before, but she felt powerful. The voices on the other side of the door turned into surprised screams as a small earthquake shook the tower._

******

Commissioner Brian Addams collapsed into his chair behind his desk. Putting his head into his hands he dramatically sighed. Having just got off the phone with Commissioner Gordon from Gotham in an attempt to learn everything he could about the Joker and Poison Ivy, he and the entire Jump City police force had been shocked at what they learned. Nothing they had seen in their entire careers could possibly have prepared them for these murders. The chief-justice had been killed, along with several prominent members of society at the club the other night. The public was in a barely suppressed panic. He and the entire Jump City police force were working overtime, trying to figure out everything they could and keep the public from panicking too much.

A sudden knocking on his door made his head throb. Rubbing his temple to prevent the migraine from getting worse, he glared at the door. "Come in." Lt. Kimball entered.

"Sir, I think you should turn on the news." Staring questioningly at his friend, he picked up the remote on his desk and turned on the tv he kept in his office. Flipping to the news, cold panic entered his bloodstream. Barely controlling it, he watched a lynched body being taken down from City Hall. The Mayor!

_"We are live at City Hall. Our mayor, who has worked ceaselessly with the hero vigilantes The Teen Titans, as you can see. Has been murdered. How this has been done, is anyone's guess. All calls to the office had been answered with his voice. His family had reported that he called them and told them not to worry as he was working nonstop to aid the Titans bring in the psychopath known as The Joker. The only clue this station had that the mayor had been murdered, was actually a video sent to us. We will now play it. But avert your eyes if you have problems with certain content. This video is disturbing."_

Commissioner Addams leaned forward over his desk as the video came on. It was in the mayor's office. What shocked them all was that it was a security footage. It had to have been hacked into and copied, then deleted so that security wouldn't find it. It showed the mayor talking to an attractive woman with flaming red hair and wearing a green business suit. The dress reaching down to slightly below the knees. She was dressed to impress in more ways than one. At first it started simple. This apparant bitonist was talking to the mayor about the ecosystem, the relation of plants and animals. The mayor appeared somewhat bored by the topic of discussion, but somewhat amused by the candor and passion she held for it. Addams watched with interest as she grew more and more passionate, calling on extremes. Destroying every kind of nuclear power plant in the country, remove technology in all forms, get rid of all antibiotics, chemicals, and help the planet thrive. Addams was almost inspired to call her a nutcase and by the look on the mayor's face, he was thinking the exact same thing.

But then she made an audacious request. Well, demand would be the better word. She demanded a meeting with the Titans, particularly Beast Boy. That caught Addams attention. The mayor for his part, openly laughed in front of her. _"Madam, please understand this. I understand your candor and desire to save the planet. There are many environmentalists who may feel the same as you. However the Titans are vigilantes working alongside the law. We call in and sound the alarm in situations where our own units won't be able to handle it. They are not a charity case and are not open to the public as a tourist attraction."_ Addams nodded at that. He watched the mayor's phone go off. The secretary announced the arrival of his wife. The video showed the mayor attempt to dismiss the woman in front of him. However, the woman smiled with a glint that Addams hated to see in anyone's eye. Dropping her purse, it started to wiggle around the floor of its own volition. Soon vines started pouring out of it as a giant flower quickly grew out of the purse, its roots covering the room. The large yellow flower stared straight at the mayor as small purple ones grew out of the vines surrounding the office. A woman entered the office at that moment. Dressed exactly as the mayors wife, except for one key difference. This 'wife' had a smile far too large for anyone. Taking off the wig she wore, it revealed green hare and the top of a white forehead. _"Hi mayyyyoorrrr. Say hello to daddy."_ The Joker walked straight into the room, using his dress to wipe off the makeup that disguised his white face. Addams couldn't help but think it didn't look right for Joker to wear woman's clothing.

The mayor stood straight up, eyeing the Joker and woman. _"We will not allow ourselves to be frightened by terrorrists and criminals. Nothing you do will allow us to welcome you or your ilk. I'm calling security."_

_Joker walked foreward slowly. "Now that's not very nice, especially since, in about two seconds your security will be all over the place." A muffled explosion was heard. "Now to make you feel better, I think a magic trick is in store." Joker took out a pencil and jammed it into the mayor's desk. "I will make this pencil disappear." Behind him, the door opened and some badly scorched security rushed in. Before anyone could truly react, Joker turned quickly around, grabbing one of them by the scruff of the neck and slammed his head down onto the desk, where the pencil was sticking out. By doing this, he jammed the pencil into the man's head. The pencil, sticking half way out of the man's skull, blood dripping out of it. The other security screamed in rage as he pulled out a gun. "My my my, you two must have been friends. Why don't you kiss and make up?" Joker threw a roll of scotch tape at the guy, hitting him in the forehead and throwing off his aim. Still holding the dead security, Joker grabbed the other one and jabbed his head towards the dead one. Their lips smacked together as the pencil drove straight into the other one's forehead. Joker looked at the desk and waved his hand mystically above it. "Now you can see, the pencil is gone." _Addams watched in horror as Joker took a razor to the mayor, slowly slicing him into ribbons as the large flower devoured the dead corpses. The woman was at the computer going over confidential information and uploading into a backup chip she had brought with her. After Joker was finished with killing the mayor, he picked up the phone and called the mayor's family. Then talking with the Mayor's voice entirely, using the exact same words the mayor would have used, informed the family that he was fine but wouldn't be able to come home for awhile. Hanging up he laughed, long and loud. Addams noted the woman's forehead was growing wrinkles of annoyance. When Joker finally stopped laughing he smiled straight at the camera. _"My demands are simple. Robin will unmask and show the world who he really is. That greyskinned demoness will leave the city, return to her home dimension of Azarath. Robin's squeeze Kor'iandre will return to her home planet, that bucket of bolts Cyborg will dismantle himself. The speedy idiot and the unlucky princess will leave town. As for the green one. Kermit will announce in public he will meet me in a single place at a single time. I will meet him there. If my demands are not met, I will kill more people. Maybe blow up a retirement home or two. Ta Ta! Ouch!"_ Addams stared horrified, but amused as some of those purple flowers shot poisoned barbs at the Joker. The woman smiled sadistically at Joker before she looked up at the camera. _"I am Poison Ivy, and my demand is simple. Beast Boy will present himself to me, where I will give him the time of his life....before I kill him. Eating plants! You murderer!_ The screen went black.

Without waiting Addams was rushing out of his office, shouting for all available units available. "Listen, I don't care whos, what's, wheres, hows, or whys, we are going to City Hall and investigating everything TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITY!" Every police car in the city converged onto City Hall.

In his car, Addams fiddled with his gun as his partner and driver sat nervously. "Sir, what of the citizens. This will create a panic. Maybe even a riot?"

"We'll have to trust the Titans to take care of that."

"But Brian, how can we handle this. If the date of this is true then this went unreported for two days!"

"I know that Jameson! I know that. That means narrows things down to two things and two things only. We have either been infiltrated and someone inside our dept is helping them, or Joker is very skilled in impersonating EVERY security officer who didn't go home that day. I believe it's the former." Addams felt his temple twitch.

"Brian, I hope you're wrong."

"So do I Jameson. So do I."

*******

Back at Titans Tower, everything was chaos. After watching the news everyone was rushing to get ready to rush towards City Hall, the mad flurry of activity nearly had Sarah, Nicole, and Jeanette trampled in the stampede of heroes. The phone ringing brought all that to a standstill. pushing a button the wall, the screen revealed the face of Lt. Kimball of the Jump City police force. "Titans." the Lt. said with barely held contempt.

Robin internally groaned. He hated working with this Lt. He was one of the many advocates against vigilantes, constantly pushing against the Titans having free access to crime records or even being informed about crimes regardless of who was committing them. "Yes Lt?" He could hear Beast Boy moan and Cyborg pacing violently.

"Titans, the situation at Town Hall is in perfect control. You presence is not needed. However the public is panicking and you are to calm them."

Starfire flew up and glared at the screen. "Listen good Lt. We are not under your juris of diction! We take no orders from you!" Robin mentally applauded the enthusiasm she put into it.

Lt. Kimball smiled at them. "You are vigalantes and nothing more. The commissioner may allow you to do our work for us often enough, but the situation is under control. You are not allowed at City Hall. " His eyes were positively glowing. Beast Boy groaned. He absolutely hated this Lt.

"Dude, we have a warrant that

"That warrant is not valid. It required the chief-justice's signature. He was murdered before making it official, you are not to go near City Hall. Lt. Kimball out." The screen went black amidst the angered murmurings of the teens.

Cyborg stomped his foot down. "Man! This sucks, does anyone else share the opinion that this sucks!"

Starfire's eyes glowed angrily. "That KLORBAG tells us how to do our jobs!" She burst into a spiel from her native tongue that no one understood, but everyone figured she was calling him names that weren't appropriate for everyday language.

Sarah watched the entire mess in silence, sitting on the couch helplessly. But the remote had been left on the couch and turned the tv back on. The complaints ended at seeing the news. The public was out in the streets throwing everything they could get their hands on at the police, breaking into stores now that the patrols were no longer there, mass panic ruled. Robin felt his eyes narrow beneath his mask.

"Titans, even if we can't get to City Hall, we can help the public. That Lt. is right. We should help the citizens. We still have access to records so we can still get everything they find." The titans all nodded.

"Titans, Go!"

******

Author's Note: I watched the Dark Knight over the weekend (I'm sure many of you recognized a few movie moments I put into this chapter) Like in Me? Leader! as the legal system was used for and against the Titans, I thought why not expand on that. I'm pretty sure every hero has enemies they aren't even aware of. Please read and review.


	9. Adventure in Exploring

_Sarah watched the entire mess in silence, sitting on the couch helplessly. But the remote had been left on the couch and turned the tv back on. The complaints ended at seeing the news. The public was out in the streets throwing everything they could get their hands on at the police, breaking into stores now that the patrols were no longer there, mass panic ruled. Robin felt his eyes narrow beneath his mask._

_"Titans, even if we can't get to City Hall, we can help the public. That Lt. is right. We should help the citizens. We still have access to records so we can still get everything they find." The titans all nodded._

_"Titans, Go!"_

* * *

The Titans slowly trudged their way back to the common room of the Tower. They were ill prepared to handle a panicking city, but they had done their best. All they could do now was watch and wait for whatever evidence the police picked up. Sarah, Nicole, and Jeanette all were watching them intently as the titans seemingly crawled as they walked into the room.

Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch. "Dude, that was a nightmare, a total nightmare." A now somewhat damaged Cyborg almost made the couch give in as he too collapsed onto it. The signature glowing red eye was very dim as his body seemed to have too little energy than was needed to support his many circuits.

"Man, what were the cops thinking, leaving the city open like that? Sending every unit to the courthouse to investigate a crime that took place two days ago!" He was slowly losing power as he prepared an emergency generator and was plugging himself into it. Robin was leaning against the wall, his costume torn in several places.

"It as a heat of the moment thing...I think. We were about to rush there ourselves before we got the call." Cyborg and Beast Boy seemingly growled in frustration, both throwing their hands in the air. Off to the side, Raven and Starfire were both hovering in the air. Raven was going through her meditations and Starfire was apparently joining her. Sarah felt the pangs hit her heart as she glanced at every Titan. She couldn't help but feel deja' vu, but it was more than that. She almost felt like running to her room and cry her eyes out over something. Nicole and Jeanette were both beside her as they patted her on the back. Well Jeanette did as Nicole just stood there offering a smile of encouragement. Just why they were helping her out, Sarah didn't know, nor remember why she would need it, but she felt comforted all the same.

Elsewhere in the city, in the Hive's new hidden base sat Brother Blood. His mechanical, blood red body sat recharging itself as he pondered over his dilemma. Cyborg still intrigued and infuriated him to no end. But now that another villain, and one with a much greater reputation than he ever had was in their city, he would have to resort his priorities. The Hive was well funded by its many ventures. They had the resources to make multiple weapons, they had the manpower to commit to full-scale operations. But for some reason they kept losing to the Titans. They had even been betrayed by that insufferable Jinx. Brother Blood felt his human eye narrow as he thought about Jinx. He knew that the main operating group for the school would be more than happy to have her back, Gizmo and Mammoth in particular, but even they wouldn't be able to guarantee her safety after going hero on them.

His sensors picked up a noise that should not have been in his base. A low chuckle echoing off the walls, growing ever louder. Brother Blood closed his eyes, connecting his computerized brain into the security system so he could see in his own mind ever security channel quickly as his brain processed the information far quicker than his human side could. He analyzed every point he could when some movement caught his attention. He felt his human eye widen as he realized the movement was near his chambers. Glancing around to find the source of the chuckling, surprised shock was all that could be felt as the Joker and Harley stood side by side in front of him. If only he wasn't recharging, he was as helpless as a babe in front of them, his body taken to its limits in his many endeavors.

"Helllooo, Bloody, which when I'm done with you you'll be either really bloody or really greasy, not sure which. HAHAHAHAHA!" As Joker got to work, his own gang broke into the Hive at various key points.

Slade sat on a rooftop watching on as he calculated everything he saw and plotted. He now knew the location of Joker's base of operations, Poison Ivy's base of operations, and what was formerly the Hive's, but he could now discount the Hive from his plans as he watched Joker attack. He knew they had little hope of winning this fight. Almost everyone who had came with Joker on this mission a Gotham thug. And Gotham bred a whole new kind of nasty that Slade preferred to avoid if he could help it. A smile grew under his mask. Indeed, perhaps it was time to press his advantage. It would take careful planning to set up his drones without any citizen or Titan being aware of it, concentrate his forces for a single key strike. It would have to be done quickly if his intelligence on Poison Ivy's movements were at the very least 95 percent accurate. Slade left the carnage behind him, never looking back as he prepared whatever drones he could muster.

* * *

Two days passed since the panicked riot. Nicole sat by herself as she glanced at Cyborg trying to win Jinx over....and like Kid Flash, they were both failing miserably.

"Look Jinx, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Cyborg pleaded with the pink haired sorceress. She sniffed in disdain, still somewhat bitter about being glued to a chair. Nicole almost let herself chuckle. Almost. Feeling a little adventurous she got up and decided to go explore the tower she was at present living in.

She, Sarah, and Jeanette had an opportunity that many would be jealous of. They were living in the local heroes home, and got to see first hand what their lives were like. They were....pretty normal if you took out the powers/cybernetics and fighting evil. They fought over what to eat, what shows to watch, they had teenage drama like everyone else. Seeing a door that smelled strongly of some out of world scent, Nicole knew rather than felt a mischievous smile grow on her face. "Let's see what's behind door number 1." She walked up and opened the door, walking in, only to rush out as fast as she could before she was noticed. Closing the door in what she hoped was a quiet manner. Her blushing face held very wide and shocked eyes. Curiously opening the door and looking in again, her still blushing face started sporting a goofy grin. Closing the door she walked in a brisk manner in her continued explorations. '_Oh yes! Jeanette so owes me ten dollars. But to walk in on Starfire and Robin.....now that was a sight!'_ Her slightly perverted thoughts cheering her up as she continued exploring. The next door she opened the next door she felt like opening far more cautiously, but peered in far more energetically than she had the last time. She withdrew her head in disgust. "Guh! What a pigsty. Whoever's room this is really needs to clean up...big time. Wait, scratch that room part, let's call it a deposit of nuclear waste."

Walking up a few flights of stairs she saw another door atop some steeper stairs that caught her interest. Walking up, taking a moment periodically to rest her weary legs, opened the door. "Whoa...check it out." She found herself on the roof of Titans Tower and caught a view of the whole city, the bay, the ocean. It was one of the greatest sights in her life. For a few moments she forgot about Joker and his attack on her school, she forgot about teenage drama, and just took in the view.

"Raven, isn't this rushing things?" Nicole threw herself against a wall as she hear Beast Boy's voice. Turning around the corner as slow as she could while angling for the best view of what was about to unfold.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting side by side on the edge of the tower, their legs dangling off the edge. Raven was looking at Beast Boy in a completely nonchalant manner while Beast Boy squirmed under her gaze. "Who's rushing what?" She asked completely deadpan.

Beast Boy got up and started pacing back and forth, Raven's eyes never leaving his face. "Look Raven. We have Joker and Ivy from Gotham, both are appar...apure....umm, that long word you used once, are after me. I mean I'm green, you're so dang hot it ain't funny, and, and, Dude!" Nicole stuck her fist in her mouth as she tried desperately to avoid laughing and give away the fact they had an audience.

Raven for her part sat there as Beast Boy continued to ramble. After a few minutes of this, she picked up Beast Boy using her powers and dangled him off of the Tower. "Beast Boy, you are going to listen to me without interruptions, otherwise you'll be swimming in the ocean. Do I make myself clear?" Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. Raven set him down.

"Let's put this simple Beast Boy. We are polar opposites, day and night, yin and yang as it were. However I feel things I never really felt before. I would like to explore these emotions without the drama of our lives. There's no rushing or anything. It's just a date." She said this in a completely deadpan tone. Nicole felt like rolling her eyes, walking out there and show her how to ask a guy out on a date properly. She watched as Beast Boy continued pacing, not saying a word. Nicole got the feeling he took her threat very seriously.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Are you going to say yes or no?" Beast Boy seemed to be sweating like a horse under her unswerving gaze.

"Dude, let's go over this again so I am sure I'm getting this right." Nicole mentally cheered while Raven sighed with impatience. Beast Boy continued. "I'm playing Gamestation when you say you want to talk to me. You then unplug the gamestation before I can kick Kid Flash's butt!" Nicole really did roll her eyes. That was awhile ago, and Kid Flash was winning. Beast Boy was on the verge of losing when the gamestation was unplugged. "I'm then teleported to the roof by you, and tell me if I'm remembering this correctly or not because I'm not sure that I am, you lay one on me. Full out kiss on the lips, even if there was no tongue."

"That is correct." Raven said simply. Nicole mentally groaned. '_Great, now I owe Jeanette 15 dollars. Wait, ten, fifteen....ah crap. I'm still getting the worse end of the deal!'_ Beast Boy's pacing became more frantic.

"Then you tell me about this.....place thingy that we should go too."

Raven rubbed her forehead. "It's a cafe with poetry readings. Newly opened. I thought you might be interested as it's next door to one of your....tofu places." Beast Boy's pacing abruptly stopped.

"Dude! You did not just say next door to a place that sells Tofu! As a matter of honor we must go eat those tasty treats and go to that dark cafe." Nicole felt like slapping her forehead, but couldn't think of any reason not to, so she did.

Raven's facial expression remained blank. "Is that a yes Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He waved his eyebrows at her. "I'll tell you if it's a yes or a no if we kiss again!" He puckered up and made exaggerated kissing movements. A dark shield materialized in front of him, making him hit his nose and stop. Jumping up and down clutching his nose.

"I'll only kiss you again if you say yes. And I'll throw you into the ocean if you say no. So an evening with me on a date, yes or no?" Nicole held her aching sides with one hand and covered her mouth with the other as she tried not to laugh. That had to be one of the most direct, if unorthodox way of asking for a date she had ever heard. Beast Boy for his part couldn't figure out if she was serious about throwing him in the ocean. But since she was offering....

"All right Raven. It's a date. And you know what, I'll take you out on my moped!" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a moped. And why would you need one when you can fly?" Before he could answer Raven pulled him into a kiss. Nicole watched the whole thing with hungry eyes as she spied from around the corner. Five seconds into the kiss, Raven pushed him away. Before either of them could say anything, the alarm sounded. The two titans nodded at each other. Beast Boy fell over the side, turning into a bird where he's just fly through the window and into the main room. Raven hesitated a moment. "Enjoy the show Nicole?" She then sunk into the floor on her way to the main room. Nicole only stared at where they had been.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello all readers of this story. I sincerely apologize for the tremendously long update time. I have no real valid excuse except for maybe a little laziness during the Christmas season and then just not getting on the couch and writing again afterwards. Again I apologize.

Well things are heating up now. The plot is moving quickly. The underground war is heating up as Slade prepares for his strike, Brother Blood and the Hive have been forced into the picture by Joker, although how many remain in the picture when Joker is finished remains to be seen. I'm also tempted to change the rating from T to M due to the crimes committed by Joker. Tell me your thoughts on whether I should or shouldn't. I do accept constructive criticism and enjoy hearing the readers thoughts. So by your will. *bows*


	10. Battle of Nature

_"All right Raven. It's a date. And you know what, I'll take you out on my moped!" Raven raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't have a moped. And why would you need one when you can fly?" Before he could answer Raven pulled him into a kiss. Nicole watched the whole thing with hungry eyes as she spied from around the corner. Five seconds into the kiss, Raven pushed him away. Before either of them could say anything, the alarm sounded. The two titans nodded at each other. Beast Boy fell over the side, turning into a bird where he's just fly through the window and into the main room. Raven hesitated a moment. "Enjoy the show Nicole?" She then sunk into the floor on her way to the main room. Nicole only stared at where they had been._

*****

Nicole reached the living room as all but Kid Flash left to take care of whatever problem the alarm was about. Glancing around the room she took the time to see exactly what was going on.

Jeanette smiled a small but very pretty smile at Kid Flash. "I would like to thank you so much for all your help Flash. I would never have found all these books on my own without you running to the library for me." Said super teenage hero scratched the back of his head while he was glancing out the window, longing to be where the action was.

"It was no problem. I can get anywhere faster than almost anyone. Besides it's not like I found the books all on my own....however," he glanced at the very large, and zig-zagging pile of books balancing precariously. "I think you may need my help carrying the books." Jeanette smiled innocently at him, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"There is no need. I got it...right Sarah?" Behind Jeanette was Sarah holding all of the books, the pile easily twice as tall as her. Her arms were shaking as she tried to walk towards the hallway in an attempt to get the books to Jeanette's room.

"Huh? Oh...right." Sarah said gloomily. Jeanette merely smiled.

"What are you going to do, you lost at rock, paper, scissors. That was the deal."

_flashback_

_Sarah and Jeanette were both in the living room talking to Robin._

_"So let me get this straight, you two want books? You could always ask Raven." Sarah felt a shudder of fear as if something inside her was telling her not to borrow anything from Raven._

_"That will be fine. Besides we're not trying to practice magic. We just want to pass the time when you guys are gone." One of Robin's eyebrows raised over the mask. Jeanette leaned in, slightly puckering up even as she spoke._

_"Besides, we may find plenty of material. You know, how to properly distract certain people if you ever want some....**alone** time." The way she said alone quickly sent the other eyebrow sky high as his eyes, from what they could see, became round saucers. _

_"Ar...are you bribing me?" He barely stuttered out in what he hoped wasn't a squeak. Jeanette shook her head no, a small portion of her red hair dropping over her face and covering only one eye. _

_"Not at all. While I live here my allowance that my parents pay me is cut off. I'm not exactly doing my chores. I was just thinking," she leaned in closer so her face was mere inches from Robin's, "that if you and Raven ever wanted some time alone, whether to date or just have some bonding time."_

_Robin sat there glaring at her. "Raven is like a sister to me. No more, no less." Behind her, Jeanette thought she saw Sarah make a pumping motion with her arm. A sweatdrop grew on the back of her neck. Tilting her head to the side, she continued, leaning back and placing her feet by Robin. _

_"All right then. Forget Raven. But if you ever wanted to spend any OUCH!" Sarah promptly hit Jeanette over the head. She looked at Robin, her eyes filled with embarrassment. _

_"I'm so sorry Robin, Jeanette likes to flirt with anything male on this planet, whether or not they're going steady." He nodded, then looked down as his brow furrowed. _

_After approximately thirty seconds he looked up at them. "Well Raven doesn't like people going in her room. If you have any need of books, you can ask Cyborg or Kid Flash if they'd be willing to help you gather them, whether from the city or around the Tower outside of Raven's room. However after that, how you deal with it is up to you. We have our own schedules to keep after all." Sarah and Jeanette nodded. Jeanette glanced at Sarah._

_"Rock Paper Scissors, loser carries all the books." Sarah nodded as the both got their fists ready. Speaking in tandem they both started._

_"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Sarah brought her fist forward with paper, Jeanette didn't bring her fist out. Question marks appeared above both of Sarah's and Robin's heads before Jeanette brought out "Scissors! I win. Ha ha!" She giggled._

_end flashback_

Sarah glared at Jeanette. "That was so not fair." Nicole chuckled, sashaying into the room.

"Hello everyone, have I got news for all of you!" Sarah and Jeanette both had sweatdrops on their faces as they saw Nicole come in.

"There's that look Terra, I've been waiting for it." Sarah glared at Jeanette.

"I'm not Terra, I'm Sarah, and Nicole, whatever you have cooking in that noggin of yours, we want no part of it. Keep you and your violent perversions as far away from us as possible." Kid Flash kept looking back and forth feeling left out.

"Hey guys, whatever she has to say may be important so it might

"CAN IT YOU SPEEDO WEARING SPEEDO!" Nicole suddenly burst out, holding a whip which seemingly came out of nowhere. Kid Flash nervously got up from behind the couch. Then as fast as he could a loud _CRACK_ from the whip shot out near him and he ducked behind the couch again. The things he did for civilians. Nicole was inhaling and exhaling deeply. She then turned towards the toppled pile of books, now stacked up like a wall of sandbags as Jeanette and Sarah glanced over wearing army helmets. Ignoring the helmets made entirely out of stone, Nicole smiled at them, continuing on as if nothing just happened. "I was just exploring the tower and got several scoops. If we were still in school it would be perfect for the school paper, heck even the paparazzi would gladly give their first born children for what I caught. Oh and Jeanette, here's five dollars." She finished quickly, her eyes shining with excitement even as she payed a very confused Jeanette. She then went on to explain what she caught Robin and Starfire doing and the overheard conversation of Raven and Beast Boy.

The three members of the audience all had wide eyes as she finished her story, although Kid Flash was chuckling. "Oh yeah, Aqualad so owes me fifty dollars." Jeanette and a red faced Sarah both glanced at Kid Flash before Nicole attempted kicking him. He dodged and was at the door before he foot was half way to where he was.

*****

* * *

In a small apartment complex near the outskirts of Jump City, everything was perfectly normal 'thank you very much.' The residents of this apartment complex worked their daily jobs, put food on the table, paid their bills, and life couldn't be any better. But unlike most other apartment buildings, the residents of this building were refugees. More specifically they were refugees from many cities. The only thing in common that any of these residents had was that they came from a town that had super heroes and super villains. Many of them came from Gotham having lost their families, property, and possessions in the many battles that the Bat clan had with the criminals there. Others came from Metropolis to avoid the machinations of Luther, or had been victims of him and his crimes. Among them were those who lost everything when he somehow or another weasled in and stole all family fortune. Some came from Dakota City where bang babies erupted after an explosion and Static Shock worked night and day to prove that even perfectly normal people gifted with power they never had could help out while many used their new abilities simply to take what they want. The rare few actually came from the city that this apartment was in. But they were all there for the same reason. Temporary relocation until their homes could be restored.

Various cities had such safe houses for many of these refugees, but this one in particular was suffering most. The reason being that giant man eating Venus Fly traps were swarming all over the place, large vines suddenly sprouted up the walls as purple flowers came out and shot poisonous barbs at anyone who dared get too close. And for the many normal everyday citizens simply trying to get on with their lives, it was hell on earth. This was the scene the Titans came to find.

Robin issued orders based entirely on memory of how to fight Poison Ivy. Specifically ordering Cyborg to stay near Beast Boy in case Beast Boy ever needed the antidote in a hurry the Titans set to work doing everything they could to cut, burn, or destroy all the plants while keeping the property damage to a minimum. On a hill overlooking the scene, Ivy glared as her precious plants were being destroyed in front of her. Attempting to rush forward, a sudden and very firm grip on her arm prevented her from moving.

Joker grinned malevolently at her as he laughed at the scene below them. "HAHAHA! This is great. Pure and absolute chaos. Chaos is bare and truly shows the world what kind of joke it truly is! Look at all those people down there scurrying about, sacrificing each other so that they might live to suffer another day. Everyone loses their minds at the slightest sign of trouble that isn't expected. HAHAHAHA!" Ivy glared at the Joker. How could he stand there while plants were being destroyed. Pulling out of his grip roughly she rushed down to avenge those plants. Besides, her perfume needed to be smelt and a certain green teenage must be dying to take a sniff of it.

Back at the battle, a rapter used its razor sharp claws from its foot to tear apart the vines on the walls even as it dug into the walls to leap up the wall short distances. Turning into a green gorilla, Beast Boy caught hold of a balcony, pulling himself while using his feet to tear apart some of the purple flowers. Turning normal, he saw Cyborg below him taking small shots at the various plants. Using his sonic cannon in small brief shots instead of a strong and steady blast, he seemed to be keeping the damage to a minimum while destroying the plants....and about three square feet of property around where he hit. Turning into a flying squirrel, he glided down towards a venus fly trap making its way toward some cowering six year olds. Turning into an elephant he crushed the plant before it could gobble the kids up. Turning into a cheetah he quickly tried making his way back to Cyborg so they could work together, but never really made it as some vines grabbed his legs. Turning into a fish in an attempt to slip free, thorns grew out of vines and penetrated his skin. Wincing in pain he turned human, quickly hitting the distress button on his communicator as the poison from the thorns entered his system.

Cyborg felt more than heard the distress signal and immediately rushed towards the source. Punching and blasting his way through various plants, he didn't even pause when he noticed Poison Ivy was standing over a vine entangled, and what looked like a knocked out Beast Boy. Aiming his sonic cannon his shot it straight at Poison Ivy, not even taking the time to think about adjusting the power. Needless to say Poison Ivy went flying about fifteen feet. She probably would have gone further if a tree hadn't been in the way of her body. As she faded from consciousness, the plants around the building seemed to lose strength and potency, while still deadly and animate. Not wasting time, Robin who had two bird-a-rangs put together like a sword immediately started pressing the advantage as the Titans sliced and diced through the plants until the only plants around were naturally grown. Robin rushed to where he saw Cyborg examining Beast Boy. Raven was already kneeling by their fallen friend with her hood down and staring at Beast Boy with wide eyes. "Cyborg, how is he! Does he need the antidote?"

Cyborg grinned up at the Boy Wonder. "Man, you better believe it but BB's wacky biology saved his life again. No antidote is needed this time. Some toxin within his own bloodstream acted like a vaccine shot when we administered the antidote earlier. It's unlikely he will need it save in severe instances. He'll only be out for a few hours." Relief flooded Robin. Smiling down at the slumbering teen he nodded. Unnoticed by all of them, a gloved hand silently made it's way out of the bush behind Cyborg.

Raven used her powers to pick up Poison Ivy who was groaning and her eyes fluttering awake. "That's good to know. I'd hate it if Beast Boy were late for our date."

Jinx and Cyborg both stared dumbfounded at Raven as if she had grown another head. "Man, did I hear that right, did you say you and BB...." Raven nodded. A silent awkward pause sounded before Cyborg burst out laughing. He leaned over clutching his stomach, ignorant of the hand that had just reached out for him and missed because of the movement.

Laughing and laughing he seemingly failed to notice that Raven's eyes were steadily glowing red, and splitting into four eyes. Nor that Poison Ivy, still trapped by Raven's powers, was now awake and paying attention to what was going on in front of her. Raven extended a hand towards Cyborg, it started glowing in a very dark shade of black. A shade of black so dark that no one on the team had ever seen anything so dark. "Is there anything funny about me and Beast Boy on a date?" Cyborg finally got the message and shut up.

"Ah...wel...well...you see....umm, well no, nothing with you." He failed to hold in a chuckle. "Just the thought of BB on a date with anyone." He chuckled a bit more, albeit very nervous and keeping an eye on Raven in front of him.

Without warning, a loud buzz echoed the area as Cyborg went flying. When he landed, smoke was pouring out of his joints and limbs, all of his circuits overloaded...or more accurately fried. Raven stood exactly as she was in complete shock. Because where Cyborg just was, Joker was now, with a used hand buzzer now cooling off. "Hello little tykes. Say hello to daddy. HAHAHAHAHA!"


	11. Tonight is dark, tomorrow is darker

_Without warning, a loud buzz echoed the area as Cyborg went flying. When he landed, smoke was pouring out of his joints and limbs, all of his circuits overloaded...or more accurately fried. Raven stood exactly as she was in complete shock. Because where Cyborg just was, Joker was now, with a used hand buzzer now cooling off. "Hello little tykes. Say hello to daddy. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

The sight of the Joker standing there with his hand-buzzer in plain sight, frying the circuits of Cyborg, thus taking him out of the fight altogether and laughing about it had to be the hardest thing Robin ever had to handle as a team leader. He thought he had it down as he learned how to deal with his obsession with Slade. But never had he thought he'd be face to face with Joker again. Ever.

None of the Titans moved for what felt like forever as Joker grinned at them. "So sorry children. But I must say that was shocking. HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven glared at the laughing criminal, dropping Ivy like a rag doll as she prepared to fight Joker. Out of her peripheral vision she could see Robin pulling out his bo-staff, Starfire eyes were glowing green with rage as her hands had starbolts blazing with a bonfire's intensity. Jinx and Kid Flash were not preparing to fight as they both were leaning over Cyborg. Like a fog horn, Robin's voice bellowed orders and advice.

"Team, _do not_ under _ANY_ circumstances let your guard down. And keep a cool head." This announcement, if anything, seemed to amuse Joker further. His grin widened as his staff appeared in his hand, held with ease. His legs were spread reminiscent of an entertainer, but balanced with the level of a master martial artist. Within a second Starfire shot forward, not even throwing a single starbolt as she practically outran a speeding bullet-her target; none other than the Joker.

Grabbing his suit, she picked him up with ease with a single hand as the neon green starbolt in her other was ready to shoot. Joker sneered at her. "Drop Mr. J princess, or this darling child gets it!" The Titans glanced off to the side, only to stare in horror. There stood Harley Quinn, with a gun pointed at a young girl's head. She couldn't be older than seven. Tears were running down her face, her raven locks curled over one eye. Starfire reluctantly, and forcibly threw Joker away from herself. Knocking over a tree, he got back up as if nothing happened.

Robin kept glancing back and forth between Harley and Joker. Joker was RIGHT THERE, but if they rushed him, they risk a young girl's life, if they rush to save the girl, Joker would be behind them, never a good place to have him. If he ordered the team to split up, he may make things worse. For behind Harley, where the residents of this apartment building, were about a dozen strong goons wearing the Joker's colors. Many, many lives could be lost if he made one mistake. One single mistake. And that's all Joker would need.

_Robin, there's still hope._

He couldn't think straight. Now standing where Batman stood on occasions too many to count, he now wished he hadn't said what he had when he left Gotham, hopefully for good. He was a sidekick then, what did he truly know about leadership.

_Robin, no one will blame you for doing your best._

How mistaken he had been. But now, here he was, and he was back to seeing his parents death. He was just as helpless. Batman came up with snap decisions within seconds. But here he was, as clueless as he had been when he first started training.

_Robin! Listen to me. We will follow your lead. If anyone can lead us to victory, it's you._

That voice, that nagging deadpan voice. Raven! Their bond. '_Raven, telepathically tell Kidflash to save that child's life. He can get there faster than she can pull the trigger. Jinx can watch over Cyborg until we get him repaired. Starfire will take on his henchmen by the citizens. You and I will face Joker._

During his inner turmoil, a surprising little amount of time passed. Only seconds passed when everyone moved in action. Starfire flew past Harley, to the the former psychiatrists's surprise as the child was suddenly whizzed from her grasp. Robin and Raven, one on ground, the other in air rushed the sneering and chuckling Joker.

Getting the child to safety, Kid Flash looked her over. "Well, you seem to be just fine....ah!" Looking down, he noticed that this 'child' was nothing more than a mannequin, and a dart just flew out of the covered eye, filling him up with some strange injection. Falling back, Kid Flash felt his energy leaving him as it gathered in his stomach. The gaseous build up became stronger and longer than the wall of china and kept growing, bursting up through his throat and into his mouth. The muscles used to keep his mouth closed were close to tearing until it all came out. He lay down on his back laughing. He laughed and laughed even as his eyes portrayed a fear so great that none could ever truly know. A fear that came from knowing that all your friends were there but were unable to help. A fear built from having no air to continue breathing, but exhaling was all you could do. A fear designed by one's own mind; the fear came from knowing you were going to die with a smile that you didn't want. Kid Flash lied there, unable to move as all his energy was forced into laughing against his will, long after his lungs had depleted. And the only one on the team who was nearby and had the antidote, was practically dead for all intents and purposes as his very circuits were fried.

Starfire threw her starbolts into the assorted goons, their guns flashing as they shot at the warrior princess. Never quite able to hit their mark, Starfire almost found it child's play to hit the various thugs working for Joker. A sudden dart rushed past her face, and it wasn't from the thugs, but the civilians. Stopping in shock as she shrieked in surprise, after a momentary respite, she flew back down into the thugs, hitting one across the yard. A muffled scream was all that she got in response. Turning her attention at the next thug, a kick knocked him sky high, where he fell with a sickening thud. Two more thugs rushed at her, but never shot. Starfire turned to face them only to have them tackle her. Her eyes shot out a starbolt to shoot one of them off as she readied herself to attack the other thug when something caught her ears and eye. The thug was mumbling something that wasn't coherent...and his hands were duct taped to the weapon, lighting going off with a sound to make it look like it was shooting but wasn't.

Gasping in shock, she ripped the mask off to see a civilian with duct tape over his mouth and unable to say anything, his eyes widened with fear and despair. Starfire lay there in shock. The thugs were the hostages.

Robin and Raven both rushed at Joker, but often had to separate and break attack patterns as acid shot from the flower he kept on his suit thus giving him time to draw his over sized pistol. Shooting openly Robin and Raven often had to find cover. One stray shot knocked her off her path and she landed hard on the ground. Getting with a grimace, she glanced around to see how everyone was doing, only to gasp loudly and emotionally as she saw everything going on. Starfire was now going to each thug and ripping off their masks while dodging and doing what she could to protect them _from gunshots that weren't coming from them but the hostages_, Kid Flash was barely gasping as his breath barely left his mouth, a very large grin now formed on his face as the light in his eyes were dying. Jinx was openely crying over the fallen Cyborg; she was not paying attention to that around her. And most importantly, Beast Boy and Poison Ivy were nowhere in sight.

Calling out loudly through telepathy, not caring what psychics may pick up the resonance, she called to everyone on the team. "_Everyone. Robin, Starfire, Jinx. Beast Boy is missing and this battle is practically lost. We need to retreat. Now!_" As one the Titans turned tail, Starfire using her starbolts to knock down anyone who shot at the disguised hostages as she picked up Cyborg's lifeless body. Jinx screamed loudly at the sight of Kid Flash, picking him up as Robin took Cyborg's T-car. Cyborg was very protective and possessive of the car, but this was an emergency. The Titans retreated the battle as Joker laughed and laughed.

The atmosphere in the Tower was one of the most solemn moments Raven had ever experienced, including her living out the tragedies through her novels. Jinx had no more tears to shed as she stood besides Cyborg laying on the maintenance table as they prepared him to move. He and all his spare parts. Raven made a mental note that she had everything of hers packed. Robin was currently helping Starfire pack her things as Nicole, Jeanette, and Sarah were gathering things on their own.

They were leaving Titans Tower.

The events leading up this was something each of them believed they could do without. For shortly after they returned to the tower, they rushed Kid Flash to the medical bay where they did everything they could to save his life. His heart had stopped along the way; but they did not give up. Their main medic was out of commission so it was up to Robin and Raven to do what they could. Two hours of turmoil, working nonstop as they did everything they could think of. But even after two hours, Kid Flash died with the smile on his face he never wanted.

They all gathered in the main room to comfort and console each other. Robin turned on the TV, hoping a little recreation may get their minds off his death and their defeat so they could sleep, and then properly mourn the following morning and get it off their chests so they were well enough to find Beast Boy. But that plan quickly fell into lightning sand. In the form of a news broadcast.

It was the press talking about their defeat-and to add insult to injury, they learned that the 'thug' that Starfire kicked into the air and landed hard on the ground had died. An innocent civilian killed by one of the cities heroes. No matter what channel they switched too, it was only their defeat and horrible mistake. It got even worse when Lt. Kimball had come in.

"_It is the greatest regret" he began with a glimmer in his eye that each of the Titans knew very well. He was dying to say this. "that due to failures of our cities local heroes in the recent battle, even killing an innocent that I have here an executive order, signed by our new mayor and Chief Justice, that the Titans as of now are hereby disbanded. They are ordered to leave this city in the hands of our most capable law enforcement."_

"_WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN JOKER ATTACKED!" Robin yelled at the screen. Everyone in the room was glaring at the screen. But the Lieutenant was done. _

"_In addition, they are forthwith forbidden to act as heroes within city limits. The time of the vigilante is over. Let those properly trained to deal with criminals make a stand. Let these children take to the schools, and if they so wish to fight crime, they may join the police force with a degree in criminal justice...if they so wish." _

_Jinx, who up to that point had been openly sobbing was promising true justice, all aimed at Kimball's face on the screen. Muttering words not fit to be spoken, it was clear none in that room were disagreeing with her. _

"_It is regrettable that an innocent died, but because of the circumstances created by the terrorist, no charges will be levied against these minors."_

Raven shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now everyone was in the common room. They had to decide what to do.

Starfire was clutching Robin as she sobbed over all the nights events. Robin's face was tight, as he did everything he could to keep himself from breaking down. Raven sighed. She knew what she was going to do.

She was going to find Beast Boy. She was going to take him far from Jump City. She didn't know if he'd like Azarath, but he might be interested in visiting. And she had always wanted to see Africa. After the fiasco with Nicholas Galtry, she was sure that maybe they could go there and help Beast Boy fully resolve his past. But whatever they did, Raven was determined to do it with him. Sarah, Jeanette, and Nicole were looking out the window with faces of trepidation.

Robin sighed. "Well Titans. I guess this is it. I have to say I never expected it to be this way but

"That's enough Robin!" the unexpected outburst came from Jinx. Glaring at their leader; she stood up.

Raven looked at her. "How can you say that. This city will hate us all by tomorrow, if we stay here, we'll be outlaws, and this entire city is doomed with Joker now basing himself here."

Jinx nodded, a smile, much like the one she had while a criminal growing on her face. "I lost Flashy tonight. I'm NOT losing Cyborg. There's only one person in this city who can repair him. And he's a member of an organization. Very well built and organized one. One that has the resources, should they take us in, that can help us continue the fight against Joker."

Robin and Starfire both looked up curious. Raven herself couldn't help feel intrigued. The three school-girls by the window was watching them too. Jinx started pacing back and forth. "This could work. You would have to show an action of good faith or strike a deal, but this could work!"

Raven used her powers to pick up Jinx as she glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Starfire peered with tearstruck eyes at the former criminal. "Friend Jinx, is this true? Can Cyborg truly be repaired and we gain the allies we are in so great need of?" Jinx nodded.

"I don't know how much Gizmo will be willing to help out but

"Gizmo!!! He's a member of the HIVE!" Robin shouted. All Jinx did was nod. Raven herself couldn't believe the audacity of the claim herself.

Robin ran forward, coming face to face with Jinx. "You would have us join the HIVE!" Jinx stared resolutely.

"Robin. If you stay in this city, like it or not you will be criminal. All of us will be. Everyone in the HIVE already is, and they have the resources to wage an underground war against Joker, and if we win, you can say goodbye to this city forever. And Gizmo truly is the only one now who can help Cyborg." Robin looked about ready to blow up.

"She's right Robin." Everyone stopped to stare at Raven. She had her hood down, staring at her teammates. "I hate to say it but she's right. Right now we are criminals just for being in city limits, gathered as heroes. And I'm not leaving until I rescue Beast Boy." Robin nodded.

Gathering his thoughts, he stood tall and went to the center of everyone. "Titans. As of tonight we no longer can be called heroes and must disband. I won't order anyone from here on. But I will take Jinx up on her offer. Joker must be stopped. I don't care what Kimball says, he and the police force are ill equipped to deal with Joker. Or any true super villain. And if there's one lesson Batman gave me that stuck. Sometimes doing the right thing, means being on the wrong side of the law. I will go to the HIVE. All of you are free to choose what you will do."

Starfire walked over and hugged Robin tightly, and taking his breath out while doing so. "Robin. I will go with you. My choice is to stay with you, no matter where we may go." He nodded with both a smile and a blush before turning to everyone else in the room. Raven stepped forward.

"I'm going to rescue Beast Boy. The HIVE can help me out with this." Sarah, Jeanette and Nicole rushed forward.

Sarah, who's eyes were now glowing yellow stood proudly. "I have this power over earth. I cannot control it, but I can train. I want revenge against Joker for what they did to my school."

Nicole reached into her bag, and to the surprise of everyone, pulled out a katana. Getting into a stance, she stared at them. "I actually practice and seek to master the Shin Mei style of sword combat. I will go too. There is nothing for me at home anyway."

Jeanette just waved at them. "Good luck everyone. I can't do much, but I've always wanted to be a journalist." Winking at Robin, she giggled. "I actually have an intern within one of the major news networks. I'll try to help improve publicity from the inside." Robin nodded, completely speechless. He would never have figured that. And by the looks on Jinx, Starfires, and Raven's face, neither did they.

"Well everyone. Tonight is dark. The darkness of Jump City hasn't even started yet." Robin said standing in front of the window.

Raven stood next to him. "But for Joker, the nightmare is just beginning. I swear it." Raven's voice came out, but mingled with that of Rage from her mindscape.

Author's Note: Hello everyone First off I'M SORRY TO ANY KID FLASH FANS! I really like him. I truly do. But this story kind of demanded it. And before anyone points out Fix-It and that he can repair Cyborg, remember, Jinx doesn't know of him. And everyone else is currently too emotional to think rationally. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Author Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have officially having a several problems in real life which is delaying the updating of the stories which I write. Firstly, my modem seemed to just stop working two weeks ago, second, I will be moving 1000 miles away from my where I am in 7-8 weeks. And for those two reasons I cancelled the internet service and resolved to use public computers to continue writing and internet use.

Now yesterday, my 96 year old great-grandfather (will be 97 in two months) and also my landlord had a stroke right in front of me as we were having a conversation. He had been rushed to the hospital, and was there within the three hour limit which was good. But the cause of it was a bloodclot IN the heart. With the first things mentioned, I'd be writing like once a week, but with this, I honestly have no clue when I can actually take the time to write as I need to help out my grandfather...and to get all the relatives to STOP arguing about who's inheriting what and see what can be done to help him.

Everyone who loves reading my stories, I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I haven't forgotten this story....just putting it on hold for now because of real life. I will write when I can, but I honestly don't know about updates.

Sorry everyone who came here thinking "Yay he updated" and well, everyone.


	13. The Final Players

_"Well everyone. Tonight is dark. The darkness of Jump City hasn't even started yet." Robin said standing in front of the window._

_Raven stood next to him. "But for Joker, the nightmare is just beginning. I swear it." Raven's voice came out, but mingled with that of Rage from her mindscape._

_

* * *

_

Commissioner Brian Adams furiously went over his notes and records of orders. Lt. Kimball was getting out of line. He had gone before the press and labeled the Titans as criminals, turning the public against the heroes to further his anti-vigilante policy. If he had his way, this would be the last night that Lt. Kimball served in the police force.

Sighing dejectedly, he gazed out the window of his office over the city that he called home. The dark clouds raining over the town with the tumultuous thunder as a choir gave a fitting atmosphere. The new mayor and chief-justice did not support the Titans as much as he would've liked. In fact, some of his men told him that they supported Lt. Kimball turning the Titans into criminals. By the eyes of his dead wife, bless her soul, he would see their reputation restored and order kept in the city. Even if it took him his life, he was no fool. They needed the Titans. Some things were just too big for the local police.

A knocking on his door drove him from his melancholy. "Come in?" Ah. Lt. Kimball in person. Nodding at his subordinate, Kimball closed the door and sat down in front of the desk.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Lt. Kimball smiled brightly, greatly yanking at what little patience Brian had.

"I assume it has to do with my promotion." While it was true the man was slated to be promoted to captain of a certain district, Brian would not have it.

"You thought wrong." He tried to put as much disdain into his words as he possibly could. Kimball raised an eyebrow.

"Then it must be about the terrorist who fashions himself as the Joker. Such a petty name for a petty criminal. He will be brought to justice by _proper_ hands. Have no fear." And that is why Brian could barely stand being in the same room as Kimball for long periods of time. Was he blind!?!

"The Joker is no common criminal! What you did to the Titans has almost doomed this city to anarchy!"

Lt. Kimball shook his hand in a dismissive manner. "What are you talking about? Simply putting on costumes and performing shows for the public's benefit. I have half a mind to believe they set things up with those so called criminals, also wearing costumes, for fame only. They are not truly experts in anything but performance." Brian really felt like hitting the guy. He really did.

"Without those so called performers, this city wouldn't be doing half as well as it is! We need people who truly understand the criminal element. We are trained to fight crime yes, but not to the extent that they do! What of super villains! We just aren't equipped to deal with them. And Joker has literally killed thousands of men."

"Then those police in Gotham need to shape up. Any criminal can be understood. They have motivations like the rest of us. The key is finding them and exploiting them! The Joker will be caught. You have my word." _Breath Brian, breath. Just calm yourself._

"Let's not discuss the Joker then. Let's talk about your unauthorized breach of protocol to destroy the Titans reputation and calling them criminals. That press conference was not authorized, nor was the message you gave. I can put you on the night shift security duty at a local shopping mart for this! And you'll be lucky if that's all I do." Brian could feel his control slipping, but he just couldn't let this man get away with this. He may be the last defender of the Titans, and as long as he had the power to help them, he would use it.

Lt. Kimball was glaring angrily at the commissioner. "And _whose_ authority do I need to make announcements to the press and give the people words of hope?"

Brian was trying, really he was, to hold onto the last of his patience. "You need MY authority, as long as I'm commissioner, and I say the Titans stay and are needed." The mallet had fallen, the case is closed...or should be. The look in Lt. Kimball's eyes hardened, and it looked like something sort of cracked. "That press conference had full support of our new mayor. Clayton shares my beliefs about the Titans."

"AND THE MAYOR DOES NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO BAN THE TITANS WITHOUT SUPPORT OF THE CITY COUNCIL!"

Lt. Kimball stood up and paced back and forth. "What the city council wants and decides, is no longer relevant." A pause. "Mayor Clayton, having gone to the new chief-justice, has received a warrant for emergency powers, he can do what he likes as long as the minor terrorist called Joker is within city limits." A heartbeat, followed by another. Brian has had enough.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY AGAINST THE LAW! THE CITY COUNCIL GIVES THOSE POWERS, NOT THE CHIEF JUSTICE! MAYOR CLAYTON HAS HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" _Take a breath Brian, don't let this get to your head, just be calm._ "I am going to issue a full investigation into this matter. Abusing your powers, and going over my head while doing so is liable to get you fired. You'll be lucky if you have a job tonight." Brian started reaching for his phone to issue orders, only for Lt. Kimball to slam his hand against the desk, pinning Brian's arm.

"No, that will not be necessary. You see, it is deluded idiots like yourself that keep this city from becoming truly great. Relying on TEENAGERS of all things to do its work. We must be willing to dirty our hands to accomplish a goal. I've learned this the hard way growing up. And I'm more than willing to do what is needed. Even if it means dirty deeds, agreeing to deals with criminals. I will do it. Those very criminal so graciously handed me evidence of their own crimes." Brian felt his eyes widen as realization struck him. A fierce anger struck him to his very soul. This _thing_ called itself a proud member of the Jump City police force?

"Your ass is grass Kimball." The lieutenant merely smiled. Then a gunshot was heard. Brian hardly felt a thing, but looking down he could clearly see the bullet hole in his chest, along with the smoke still rising from the barrel of the gun in Kimball's hands. Falling backwards onto the floor, he barely had strength to get up. The gun was made level with his forehead.

"I'll see you in hell sir. But don't hate me. I only do what is needed. Hate those kids you had do your work for you." Another gunshot. Lt. Kimball smiled at the lifeless body in front of him. Opening the door, some of his men came in with captured men proudly wearing Joker's colors. "Have these men been interrogated?"

A nod from one of his officers. "Yes sir, but we have learned nothing."

Lt. Kimball nodded. "Very well." Raising his gun he shot Joker's goons in the head. "Place the bodies to make it look like a firefight occurred. I will notify the press and let them know that Joker has assassinated the good commissioner. He will have a heroes death, fighting to the last breath. Also inform Mayor Clayton that I could not have arrived in time to save Brian, will humbly, with a sorry heart, take up his role as commissioner and bring justice to the streets." The men nodded as they proceeded to follow orders.

* * *

The still quiet in the caves below Wayne manor echoed through the deep tunnel leading into the city. And it was driving Tim nuts. Clark Kent, in town covering the story of Bruce Wayne's attack, had just announced that Bruce had recovered and was on his way home, meaning Supes no longer had to pose as Batman. Good thing too. People were getting curious about Batman's change in fighting style. Instead of relying on disciplined skill and intelligence, it was more of a 'I can take anything and deal out anything' attitude, more Superman's style than Batman's. Bruce ordered Tim to just sit and wait for him to get back. Which was really annoying considering Killer Croc and Black Mask had just escaped from Arkham and the Riddler was causing general mischief in the city. But if Tim was good at anything, it was following orders...sort of.

Hearing the door open behind him, he turned happily to greet Bruce, but stopped short as Barbara Gordon walked in. Not saying a word, she headed straight to the computer and watched Lt. Kimball's declaration against the titans, turning them into criminals. "Dick" she barely breathed out.

Tim groaned out loud. He did not want to deal with this. She STILL wasn't over her crush on the guy. That video footage from Tokyo made it very clear he was with that Starfire chick. Smiling warmly, he tried to comfort her. "Look, you need to get over him. He's with Starfire. But if you ever get lonely or need to talk at night, I'm always willing to

"Stuff it Tim!" she muttered without much feeling. "I don't want to hear your smarmy come-ons. There's a reason you're still single."

"Ouch. Stab wounds to the pride are always the most painful!" He clutched his heart with great exaggeration. His only response was a sniff, trying to hide a snicker. Trying. Shrugging it off, he continued. "So what do you think Dick is going to do now? Think he's coming back?" No response.

"No he isn't." Barbara and Tim turned to see Bruce and Alfred, standing in the doorway. Bruce walked into the caves, never taking his eyes off the monitors assessing the conditions of Gotham. Barbara shook her head.

"Why?" Bruce turned to put his Batsuit on.

"He's continuing the fight against Joker. He stays and fights when he can run. No one can ask more of him than that." As he spoke, his voice hardened, turning into the Batman. Tim shook his head.

"Come on Bruce, he can't do this by himself. He needs someone with experience besides himself in fighting the Joker. We should be at his side!"

Batman, now fully suited up, sat in front of the computer to check all the updates he missed during his stay in the hospital. "Gotham needs help too." Tim cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm sure we can arrange a visit to Jump City! With Joker gone, Babs and I can handle Gotham." The alarm went off, signaling Black Mask and his gang was robbing a jewelry store to gather funds, Mad Hatter had kidnapped some girls, and Mr. Freeze was turning downtown into an icicle. Batman glanced at Tim.

"These people will suffer if I leave. And who knows how many criminals will become opportunistic if I'm spotted in Jump City." Getting up to go fight crime. He neared the Batmobile, but paused, glancing at the fuming couple behind him.

Barbara stepped forward. "But Bruce, you alone make up like three of us! The criminal element in this city fear you! They don't fear us. The respect our abilities but we aren't feared! Robin, no, not you Tim, was respected by the Brotherhood of Evil as someone worthy to pit their wits against. Ever since he went off on his own, he's gained much greater respect and fear from criminals."

"Is that Batgirl talking, or Barbara?" Batman asked, buckling up and warming the engines. Tim was prepping his own vehicle, glaring the whole time. Barbara stamped her foot in frustration.

"Tim is right about this...for once, but Dick, or Robin NEEDS help. He's the only person in Jump City with experience fighting Joker. He needs me." All preparations to go fight crime came to a screeching halt by both Batman and Robin. Robin was staring wide mouthed at Barbara.

"Are you serious?"

Batman glared at her. "What Dick needs is not an overly emotional ex. He needs a criminologist who'll put duty first. Given your history that is hardly appropriate." He was now fully prepared to leave. Barbara walked forward and got in the way. Batman glared at her as Robin sat back and admired her.

"Listen _Bruce_! I know you and Dick don't get along entirely right now, but he does need help. You are so obsessed with Gotham, that anything outside of it is beyond your notice! He's practically your son..."she cut off, beginning to sob. "Don't abandon him for this city."

"Master Bruce, if I may interrupt?" Alfred cut in to the argument. Everyone in the cave turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, even without Joker, Gotham still has the worst of humanity, people are dying, suffering! I can't stand by and let it happen."

"But can you stand on the sidelines and let Master Grayson face almost certain death?" Batman grunted.

"He can make his own choices. He knows what to do."

"Rubbish." Alfred stated. Everyone stared in shock.

"What?" Barbara asked completely incredulous. It was Alfred who convinced Bruce that Dick could handle being on his own.

"While Master Grayson has proven himself capable and a formidable crime fighter, he is also the leader of a team whereas you tend to go solo. He is facing the consequences many of my military commanders faced when dealing with the lives of those they bonded with. He is facing choices he has never faced, because of his relationship with his team. You cannot talk of him being ready for the Joker because you never truly led a team." Barbara could easily say he was the most outspoken, proper English gentlemen she ever met. Again.

Batman turned away. Alfred continued. "I believe that birds stretching their wings and leaving the nest ought face life as they can, but sometimes members of the original flock can add support when the winds of fate blow against them."

"Wow, waxing poetic Alfred?" Robin asked with a completely confused look.

"Stuff it Tim." Barbara hissed.

Batman stood silent for a few moments. Turning to Barbara, he seemed to fade into the darkness. "How soon can you be ready to head to Jump City Batgirl?"

* * *

Argent was packing her things as Pantha stood by the doorway with her suitcase. Wildebeest, having agreed to undergo cybernetic enhancements to regain use of his legs, stood by the door alongside Jericho and Herald. All of them were smiling as they were preparing to leave Green River. Argent held the picture of Beast Boy carrying her bridal style as a gorilla affectionately. The Titans South team saw the news and immediately gathered together so they could stand side by side with their former leader Beast Boy. They had long forgiven him, mostly recovered, and were now reassembled for one last (possibly) rumble together in Jump City. They weren't entirely sure what they would find, but they were going in under the radar. Courtesy of Herald of course. Besides them stood proudly Shirly, Beast Boy's motorcycle. He may need it if he planned to go undercover in his war.

No matter where anyone stood, all the players felt certain that the final acts of the game played in Jump City were coming. The board was set. The pieces were moving. And Starfire carrying Cyborg's body as they all trudged towards the Hive put Robin and Raven fully accept what they were doing. They were going to the Hive, and they were going to join it. Who would have imagined it? But all they could do was soldier on.

Author's note: Guess what everybody...I'M BACK!!! Man, college sure knows how to knock me out. lol. Anyway, those who remember the drill, listen up. I like constructive criticism. It helps me improve as a writer. I don't like flames. They're kind of worthless to my self-improvement. And about Barbara walking around, I'm disregarding her being shot in the spine and becoming Oracle. I know about it, and quite frankly I don't care as it adds to the drama of this story. It hasn't happened yet.


	14. Going up in smoke

_No matter where anyone stood, all the players felt certain that the final acts of the game played in Jump City were coming. The board was set. The pieces were moving. And Starfire carrying Cyborg's body as they all trudged towards the Hive put Robin and Raven fully accept what they were doing. They were going to the Hive, and they were going to join it. Who would have imagined it? But all they could do was soldier on._

* * *

Pain. Sheer mind numbing, "wish I was dead" pain. Beast Boy could barely focus on anything else. It felt like his head was being tortured by an internal rack, his arms and legs bound so tightly that he could literally feel the swelling spreading. The scent of flowers surrounded him, and that only added to the pain as the smell was overwhelming his animal senses. Under normal circumstances, his senses would sing about the natural feel around him, but the natural smells and feel, well, his animal side told him it was _un_natural which only added to his discomfort.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Beast Boy knew almost immediately that he was not in the Tower's medical wing. Nor was he in a hospital. His eyes focusing on the area around him, he noticed plants of all kinds around him. Oversized Venus fly traps...meant for men. Vines moving of their own accord, dark purple flowers with dark green stems, leaves and perfume, venom dripping from the thorns. The plants around him seemed to be sniffing him, and if they could be curious, Beast Boy had a darn good feeling that they were. "Dude, someone must have a thumb greener than mine for this setup."

A deep melodic chuckle echoed behind him. Turning his head as far as he could, he could make out Poison Ivy's frame as she walked forward. Her crimson hair reflecting the sunlight pouring in through the windows. "Hello little one. You've been out all night. I was just wondering if you were ever going to wake up." The venom from the rose thorns seemed more inviting than the tone of her words. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Well, since I did wake up, how about letting me go?" Poison Ivy rolled her eyes as her lips and jaw tightened unconsciously. Slowly she snaked an arm around his shoulders.

"And deprive me of your company. Never." Beast Boy felt like gagging. Ivy leaned in closer, her lips dangerously close to his. "And don't bother trying to transform, these vines holding you in place, well the thorns that are piercing your all over contain a special venom. It took me awhile to figure out the formula, but as long as those thorns are in your body, you can't transform. But I do have one small problem. The problem with it is your immune system. Give it a few days or hours, and you'll be immune to it, so naturally I can't let you go."

_So that's the source of the pain._ Beast Boy got a better look and saw the vines holding him down, along with the very small thorns piercing him from all over. Beast Boy also found that any movement at all subjugated him to intense pain. _Mental note: Avoid anyone greener than myself._

Ivy got off him and started stroking the stems of plants in front of Beast Boy. "I've been developing something special for you. Tell me, do you know what the mandragora is?" She smiled softly at her prisoner as he maintained a blank look before stress wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

"Dude, too many big words." Ivy could feel the sweatdrop form on the back of her head.

"Pardon?"

Beast Boy glanced around him, getting another view of the area around him. "Do you think you can tell me what...man...what was that word you used first...depreeve...deprove....!

"Deprive?" Ivy asked, now utterly confused.

Beast Boy smiled brightly. "Yeah, that's it! When you said deprive you of my company, what does that mean anyway?" Ivy couldn't help but stare in utter confusion. This was the kid who defeated the Brotherhood of Evil? This is the kid that people were saying was better than Robin? All her research told her this was true. His abilities, his powers, the way people looked up to him, but in person?

"Deprive means...hey, since when did this become 'define this word' time!?!"Beast Boy shrugged, and then winced.

"You got to admit dudette, it was fun while it lasted." _All 5 seconds of it. _Ivy fumed. She would not be mocked.

"Do you know about the mandragora plant?" This time tersely and not stroking the plants at all.

Beast Boy looked at the plants. "Umm, they look like flower stems without flowers?" Ivy slapped her head with her palm. This idiot! She was Poison Ivy, queen of plants! In Gotham, no one questioned her. They feared whatever plant she brought out. They wondered what horrible fate would await them, well those who weren't ensnared by her perfume. But here in Jump City, people were less frightened, less likely to get out of her way. She watched as people in either city run in fear from Joker or those who wore his colors. She watched as people screamed in terror as their friends laughed to death here in Jump City. But she also saw that only those affected by her plants were the scared ones. Joker had more impact here than she herself did. But even the local heroes were mocking her, including the object of her disdain!

"To put it simply for a simpleton like yourself to grasp, the mandragora plant is a plant that screams or cries when it is pulled from the ground. The scream itself is fatal to anyone who hears it, unless they had built up an immunity to the plant from seedlings. I have done so, but you with your animal senses, so focused on the primal aspect of life, most likely has not."

"So...you're saying that it's a crying plant?"

"Yes...."

"And you had to babysit them?" Not exactly the way she would have put it.

"In a manner of speaking....."

"So...they're like your children?" Ah. Now he was getting it.

"I'm the mother of all that is green in this world!"

"Dude, that's gross. You're not my mom!" Gahhhh! She felt like screaming and slapping this kid so hard that he wouldn't wake up for a week, and then wait till he woke up and do it again, and then kill him. He continued, "Unless my dad and you...but my real mother...but if she isn't....Ah! NO, This can't be true, no way my father had an affair with you...You're like way to young for him, and he was in Africa...NOOOO!".

'Ah, great, he's freaking out.' Ivy thought to herself, a vein making itself visible on her forehead.

SMACK

Beast Boy stopped talking, her hand print visible on his cheek. "I'm not your real mom! I'm talking about the plants!"

His mouth formed into an 'o' shape. Then his eyes went wide. "Dude, that's a disturbing picture. 'Excuse me doctor, but I'm in labor.' 'Congratulations...it's a dandelion!" He paused to catch his breath, barely noticing Ivy coming dangerously close to him with murder in her eyes. "I don't know about you, but that mental picture will scar me the rest of my life." A fist clenching his uniform, pulling him upwards and out of the vines and their poisoned thorns dragged him from his reverie.

"Think that's funny? Well let's see how funny it is when you hear the cry of the mandragora!" She threw him back down to the side as she bent down and pulled a mandragora plant out of the ground, fully prepared to block out the painful wail that was sure to follow.

Beast Boy followed her motions, fear dancing in his eyes. But the all pervading silence followed for seconds afterwards.

...

.....

.......

Silence?

No. A soft snore echoed in the room. With raised eyebrows, both Beast Boy and Ivy looked at the mandragora she had pulled from the ground, seeing a snot, or a sap bubble appearing out of a small nose shaped in the root. A baby face seemed carved around that nose, the eyes closed. The bubble retracted and expanded at a regular rate. "Dude, is that plant sleeping?"

Ivy tossed the sleeping mandragora to the side, hoping it would wake up the drowsy killer. Still nothing. Ivy was shocked. How could this have happened. Countless test subjects had been kidnapped in Gotham and Jump City. She had studied the effects, everything had been accurate. Never had she had a sleeping mandragora before. Passing it off as a fluke, one bad egg in the bundle, she gripped another mandragora.

Seering heat hit her back with sudden force. Feeling herself knocked down, she got back up to see several robots equipped with guns shooting heat lasers, and flamethrowers. These black and orange robots were setting fire to her plants with abandon, she could feel their pain and her the squeals coming from her bigger creations. "NOOO!" Rushing in to attack these vile machines, a sudden kick hit her midstride, straight to her stomach. Sailing backwards, she grunted as she got up. Staring in shock at the sight in front of her. A man in silver and black armor, a black and orange mask covering his head, with only one eye visible stood over her. Four of the robots surrounded her green captive, each fully prepared to subdue the hero. "Deathstroke." She hissed at the man.

A slow, deep chuckle came from within the mask. "How long it's been since I've been called that name." A growl behind him caught both of their attentions.

"What do you want Slade!" Beast Boy nearly roared. Slade, without pausing whatsoever, punched ivy hard in the stomach, knocking her out instantly, strode towards Beast Boy.

"Why, that is quite the question. Perhaps we can discuss it at length later on?" A sharp, new pain hit Beast Boy, the dart in his neck shooting a tranquilizer into his bloodstream. Beast Boy was out cold within seconds. Slade grabbed the unconscious boy. Just as quickly as he and his small army appeared, they left. Leaving Poison Ivy inside the burning building, the fire catching the attention of the entire neighborhood.

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile since I updated, but I have not given this story up. But between play rehearsals, my sister's upcoming wedding, college, and work, it's kind of hard to find time to keep writing regularly. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. With Beast Boy captured, Cyborg fried, and Kid Flash dead, the main sources of comic relief are hard to get. And in my previous chapter, all the allies that the Titans have on the legal side of things dying, well having these scenes where Beast Boy can rally irritate people for our amusement is always fun. I am interested about what people really do think about this scene. So be honest...but no flames. Don't blame or insult something for the sake of blaming or insulting. If you don't like something, tell me why you disliked it so I may learn and improve.

Expect an update sooner rather than later as my part in the play isn't really rehearsed this week, or much of next week. Which gives me more time to write.


	15. Friend, or Bargaining Chip?

_"What do you want Slade!" Beast Boy nearly roared. Slade, without pausing whatsoever, punched ivy hard in the stomach, knocking her out instantly, strode towards Beast Boy._

_"Why, that is quite the question. Perhaps we can discuss it at length later on?" A sharp, new pain hit Beast Boy, the dart in his neck shooting a tranquilizer into his bloodstream. Beast Boy was out cold within seconds. Slade grabbed the unconscious boy. Just as quickly as he and his small army appeared, they left. Leaving Poison Ivy inside the burning building, the fire catching the attention of the entire neighborhood._

_

* * *

_

A figure crept down an alleyway, smoke rising off her body in waves. Glaring at the burning building somewhat hidden by other buildings in the distance, Ivy shook her head. "I had my chance and I blew it. Green one, I will not make the same mistake again. Ugh, my babies, they're hurting." Ivy cried out as her ties to the plants called to her. Knowing there was nothing to be done for her babies that were in that inferno she just escaped from, she made a beeline for the park. Joker be damned, Slade be damned, this entire city be damned. But most importantly, Beast Boy be damned. She would make them all pay.

After a half hour of walking, she made it to the city park. Looking around the city, she couldn't help but compare it to Gotham. In Gotham, towering structures flew in all directions. pollutant humans and their waste covered every inch of the city. Here, there was something of a shine, the people had a bit more umph in them than is Gotham. In Gotham, supervillains..true supervillains caused havoc. Batman invited all kinds of crazy. From TwoFace to Killer Croc. Joker to the Mad Hatter, Ivy to the Riddler. They all had their own little scheme going, their own plans, their thoughts. But they all revolved around Batman in some fashion. Joker would follow Batman to the ends of the earth, this entire trip in Jump City, well as far as she could tell, was all a big joker to him. He was after Beast Boy, but even that could be connected to Batman due to his association with Robin.

Jump City was, well before they showed up, far more lively than Gotham. The people carried an air of hope. Morons. Pollutant idiots. This city had never even seen the type of Super Villain that could truly be unleashed before she and Joker showed up. Mad Mod? Dr. Light? Killer Moth? Imbeciles, all of them. Only Brother Blood and Slade, aka Deathstroke have been the only two constant true threats Jump City has ever faced. But Brother Blood was far more concerned with building his material empire. His underground connections in the city still surpassed hers and Jokers, but he and Slade had both been here longer. They knew the ins and outs of the city.

Settling herself in a tree, cooing at it as nature responded around her. She knew her temporary alliance with Joker, if it could be called an alliance was over. Now it was time to give this nature back to its true masters. The planet itself, and her plants. She was merely the guide.

Elsewhere in the city, a small group of teenagers were walking through a hallway, trying to be quiet, all the while the cameras and motion sensors watched their every move. Robin was in the lead, as always, followed closely by Raven as she kept her eyes pealed around her, focusing her powers to see if she could sense the emotions of others nearby. Jinx was besides her, knowing her way through the HIVE's halls. Behind them was Starfire holding Cyborg, barely summoning enough happiness to float a couple of inches off of the floor, and Finally Sarah and Nicole made up the rear, both of them extremely nervous about where they were.

They had been traveling through the HIVE base for close to thirty minutes and there was absolutely no sign of anyone around. Nicole had her katana out, but as Robin observed, despite her assurance of being practiced with it, she instead seemed to be shaking, barely holding together. He honestly doubted her skill. As for Sarah, he wasn't sure what to make of her. She looked exactly like, sounded like, and appeared to have the same powers that Terra had. So by that definition, she was almost certainly Terra, if it weren't for her constantly saying she wasn't Terra.

The group turned another corner when suddenly lights turned on suddenly, spotlights aimed directly at all of them. The wall behind them suddenly moved, a hidden door coming down from the ceiling, locking them in, unable to turn back. And Brother Blood's voice echoed around them. "Welcome Titans. It's been a long time since you infiltrated our Hideout. I hope you aren't planning on destroying this one."

Lights on top of the walls turned on, revealing they weren't just in a room. They were in a stadium. Students of the Hive were in bleachers surrounding them on all sides, and Brother Blood stood on a podium overlooking them. Strongly hoping he wouldn't use his mind controlling abilities on him or his friends, Robin rushed forward. "Don't worry. We're not here to fight."

For some reason, what he said must have been humorous as all the students started laughing and Blood was grinning...sneering at them. "And why should we believe you Robin? Would it be because you Titans are now criminals in Jump City?"

"No." A voice broke out from behind him. Turning around, he could see Jinx stepping forward. From behind Blood, Mammoth and Gizmo came out, both of them glaring at Jinx.

"This is going to go well." Raven said sarcastically as Sara and Nicole both started smiling. Jinx, for her part, maintained a calm composure. Along with some swollen eyes from her crying and a slightly running nose.

"Headmaster, I...that is we...would like to rejoin the HIVE." Several sounds of muffled laughter and snorts could be heard from the students. Blood merely rolled his eyes.

"We already know that, and I can make sure of that," his eyes started glowing red, "and I can make sure you listen very well." Robin felt a buzzing in his head. Shaking his head to free himself of it, it only got worse. He could feel Brother Blood's mental claws making their way into his brain.

"Don't do this...maybe we can make a deal!" Sara called out, her hands holding her head. Besides her Nicole was on her knees, barely holding on as Brother Blood crept in their minds. Blood shrugged his shoulders.

"I see no need to."

Raven could feel her willpower leaving her as she tried to resist the powerful psychic attack. Turning her head, she saw that Nicole, Starfire, and Robin were now firmly in Brother Blood's control, Sara was not far behind, desperate to maintain what free will she and her friends had, she called out the first thing that came to mind. "What about Cyborg?" The psychic attack stopped almost immediately. Blood was now leaning forward with interest, along with Gizmo. Raven could see Blood's eyes going over the broken Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" _Okay Raven, think fast. You are one of the smartest Titans in this Dimension. You have a grass stain to rescue, friends to save from mind dominion, a city of corrupt officials who are against us...no pressure._

"Well, Cyborg is completely resistant to your mind control. You know this, we know this. He is also a very powerful person when he is at his utmost capacity. Gizmo, here in the HIVE is the only one who can truly fix him. You always wanted him on your team, but you can't coerce him." She paused to gauge his reaction. Everyone in the room was completely silent, listening to her cold monotone voice as she tried to reason with their headmaster. "With Joker in the city, he is proving to be too much for us to face on our own, and I suspect the same applies to you." _Raven_, she thought to herself,_ you have their attention, just keep it until you can think of something. _"We have the city against us, Joker, and Ivy. We don't need even more on our plate. _Great, make it all about you, they're losing interest, Blood's eyes are narrowing. Not good._

_Shut up Rude!_

"But if you allow us to keep our own free will, we will not be fully under your control, but we can work with you...and help convince Cyborg to help once he's repaired. Need more, skilled bodies on your missions, we can help." Looking out the corner of her eyes, she saw that the others were being released out of the mind control. The podium that Blood was on disconnected and was hovering above them as he viewed them with skeptical eyes.

"You'll help us? Heroes turned villains?" Raven could see his mouth turn upwards at the irony.

"Yes and no. We are here about an alliance. We need help repairing Cyborg and need help against the Joker. What you get are heroes who owe you favors." _I hate playing politics._ Blood was now in front of them, the other Titans were paying close attention, although she could sense that Robin and Starfire were both increasingly aggravated. No one liked having their minds invaded, and even less people trusted those who could invade your mind on a whim, and then control your actions. Cyborg was their only bargaining chip...

How she hated calling him that. Especially as Blood was looking at him like he was a priceless treasure to be stolen.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Everyone. I know it's been forever since I last updated...and I apologize. However, I was recently struck by lightening and have been quite unable to write. Again I apologize and will try to get this story (along with my others that are still in the running) back on their feet and running.


End file.
